


Heir to the Throne-Cancelled, unfinished

by Kaya_Winn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gore, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, love potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_Winn/pseuds/Kaya_Winn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am very sorry to everyone who reads this story, but due to real life complications, i will be unlikely to finish this story. maybe someday i might come back to it, but for now i can't even look at it, let alone finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> welcome everyone to the first page of Heir to the Throne.
> 
> You might recognize this work from other locations, be assured that i am me, and they are me as well. well, most of the time.
> 
> please keep in mind that many of my chapters do not have a Beta looking them over. there will be unusual mistakes.
> 
> thank you for reading, please enjoy!

Harry James Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, He-Who Could-Do-No-Wrong... well, that's what the papers were calling him anyway, wished they would fall off the planet and die in the endless vacuum of space to never bother him again...but he never got what he wanted. At least he was alone for now, well he was always alone now but that was beside the point. The point was that no one was there to see him throwing up in the loo with tears running down his cheeks.

The nightmares were getting worse, he'd just woken up from the same one he'd been having since Sirius had died in the Ministry. He had gone through the battle, but instead of saving his friends, one by one they had all died. Then his parents, Sirius, Lupin, and Cedric had come to him, demanding to know why he hadn't saved them. Demanding to know why he was alive when they were dead. It was enough to drive a person insane. Funnily enough, the only reason why Harry hadn't lost his mind was because of an annoying voice in his head. He found that rather ironic.

' _You have to stop blaming yourself. Their deaths were not your fault_ ’, said voice stated in Harry's mind. It always amused Harry to hear the slight hint of worry in the voice, being that the voice belonged to the Dark Lord, which was simply impossible.

' _Go away, Tom. I don't want to talk to you right now,_ ' Harry complained, mentally of course. The last thing he needed was for someone to come into the loo and hear him talking to himself. If he was going to be the 'Chosen One' as the papers said, then he certainly couldn't be admitted into St. Mungo's, Janus Thickey wards. Harry was never sure why Tom was even talking to him, but right then he could only be thankful that the other was there... sometimes. How sick was that? Being glad that your worst enemy was comforting you when you needed it. Sometimes Harry wondered if he really was sane.

Harry was comfortable with the voice in his head though, not that he wanted to ponder the reasons for THAT. He straightened up, brushed his teeth, and then headed out of the portrait hole. He needed a nice fly, a chance to breathe in the cool, cold night air and just be who he wanted to be for a while. Life was getting harder and harder for the Boy-Who-Lived and flying seemed to be the only way for him to calm down. Best of all, he had permission to be out after curfew. Snape had been furious about it of course, claiming that it was just another chance for Harry to break the rules... The dour man couldn't actually complain though, because Blaise Zabini of Slytherin and two Ravenclaw students got the same privilege due to insomnia. Harry certainly had that, he never slept more than a few hours a night, and those hours were filled with violent nightmares.

Harry sighed as he felt a gentle probe against his mental shields, Tom again. Harry didn't much feel like talking, but then... he never did. So, he opened the connection and let Tom into his mind all the while questioning his sanity all over again. He'd been doing that since the Dark Lord had first appeared in his mind. Harry had gone home for his fifth summer, grieving over both Sirius and Remus, who had died violently in the Ministry Battle. He hadn't wanted to move, wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep... he'd just laid there in bed, ignoring any and all attempts to rouse him from his stupor. Not even Dudley and his Smeltings stick had gotten Harry out of bed. Petunia had rather shocked Harry: after a week of doing nothing, she'd come into his room, force-fed him some soup, forced him into the bath and scrubbed him pink. She then left him in his room again, only to return a few hours later with more food, which she would make Harry eat. After that, Dudley helped too, bringing in tea and water, and making Harry drink so 'the freak didn't die'. Harry knew better now, but at the time it had been highly puzzling.

Then, Tom had come and tormented him relentlessly. That had gotten Harry moving. The constant taunts about being too weak to defend himself and his loved ones had caused Harry to get up and start relentlessly searching for Occlumency books. Much to his shock, Voldemort had offered help when Harry hadn't understood, and had even shown Harry how to raise and lower his mental 'shields'. Baffling behavior for a Dark Lord, especially towards someone he wanted to kill. By the time Harry's birthday had rolled around, Harry could easily keep Voldemort out, even when the bastard was in a rage. It still hurt like hell, but Harry could do it. Of course, after three days of nothing but silence in his own head, Harry had opened his mind back up and engaged Tom in a screaming match. After several days of screaming at each other, they developed a tentative truce between each other.

' _You had night terrors again, Harry? You should really do something about those. Something other than drugging yourself with sleeping potions that don't work anymore,_ ' Tom stated calmly, Harry nearly scoffed.

' _What am I supposed to do with these nightmares, Tommy Boy? Occlumency isn't keeping them out and it's not like I can just turn off my dreams, you know._ ' Harry complained bitterly.

' _You need to DEAL with them, Harry. Talk to someone about them, find a Mind Healer or write them down. Something, anything, just get them out into the open,_ ' Tom suggested and Harry scoffed again, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he headed down a set of stairs that were notoriously still. Harry suspected that they never moved when he took them, on purpose, as if Hogwarts herself wanted to make his life just a little less difficult.

' _And have my life story plastered all over the papers again? I think not. It's bad enough my friends won't leave me alone, I don't need complete strangers telling me that ‘it's all going to be alright'... it's not going to be alright and we all know it!_ ' Harry growled, narrowing his eyes as he examined a painting that was only pretending to be sleeping. Harry knew the portraits were spying on him; it made him feel twitchy. Whether they were tattling on him to Dumbledore or to another student or to Voldemort, Harry didn't care. He hated being spied on.

' _They are worse than leeches, the lot of them. Always hanging around and talking to me. Hanging off my fame or my money..._ ' Harry complained. ' _None of them really care about me. The only people who honestly cared are dead now._ '

' _The Weasley and the Mud...Bookworm are just worried about you, Harry. Can you really blame them for worrying about you? Dumbledore, on the other hand, is a lying, cheating, manipulative old goat and you are wise to not want to be anywhere near him._ ' Harry had to roll his eyes at that. At least Tom had stopped using the word Mudblood, granted, the three-day migraine Tom had after the last time he'd used that foul word might have had something to do with it. His attempts to get Harry to stop trusting Dumbledore were a waste of both their time though, not that it stopped Tom from trying.

‘ _I just want to be left alone. What is so wrong with that?_ ’ Lately, Harry just didn't want to be around anyone who was happy. Why should they be happy when Harry himself was so miserable? They had no right to be so cheerful and happy, but Harry couldn't bring himself to make them as miserable as him, so he opted to just stay away from them.

‘ _Hey Tommy Boy, speaking of people who won't leave me alone, why in Merlin's name are you being so nice to me anyway? Doesn't the term 'mortal enemies' mean anything to you_?' Harry asked, more curious than anything else.

' _I have my reasons,_ ' Tom sniffed, sounding so much like Draco that Harry wanted to laugh.' _I HEARD that, Potter!_ ' Harry didn't even try to hide the snicker that time.

' _You're not feeling guilty or something are you?_ ' Harry asked rather playfully. Now that he had his broomstick in hand, he felt a lot better. Not to mention Tom had stopped bringing up the bad dreams. Harry wanted to forget them, not relive them.

' _I think we both know the answer to THAT, Little Lord Potter._ ' Tom scoffed, making Harry snicker a little and shake his head. Tom was NEVER guilty.

' _Sometimes, I think you're just lonely,_ ' Harry teased with a roll of his eyes before he paused as Tom 'fidgeted' for lack of a better word. ' _Seriously? That's why you're talking to me? You're LONELY? Don't Dark Lords have dating services or something?_ ' Hey, it wasn't often that Tom admitted to human emotions, Harry had to take advantage of the situation.

' _Oh, shut up, Potter. No one likes your crappy sense of humor. Of course I'm lonely! Petrified kidnapped victims aren't much for conversation. And my Death Eaters are usually too insane, too frightened, or too busy sucking up to be much for conversation either. This leaves me with very few intelligent people to talk to,_ ' Tom complained. Harry had the feeling that the Dark Lord was sulking.

' _Well, whose fault is that? It's certainly not mine. You're the one who wanted to be a megalomaniac and take over the world. Oh! Look, there's Snape! Bye, Tom!_ ' Harry chirped, tossing the other out of his head without a second thought and barely any effort. It helped that Tom didn't fight him, neither of them wanted to get caught talking to each other. Harry always stayed Occluded, but Snape was far too observant not to notice that there was someone else in Harry's head.

“Hello Professor”, Harry muttered softly, “a good evening isn't it?” Harry asked, his voice low and rather hoarse from not talking for so long. Not since Sirius and Remus had died. Surprisingly, Snape was one of the only people that Harry willingly spoke to. Snape had never been more furious than ever when Sirius had died; not many people had known, but Snape had started a risque love affair with Sirius, which had continued from their school days. Snape had promised him that story one day, but Harry had never gotten it. When Sirius had died, Snape had needed someone to blame, so he had tried to blame Harry; that plan had failed when Harry had come to him a week after school had started, sobbing and begging for a dreamless sleep potion. Snape had been too stunned to do anything but hand over the potion. Over the next few days, the two had somehow kept running into each other. Harry was blaming Hogwarts for that... not that he was angry about it.

After that, Snape had hesitantly offered Harry a cuppa and a tentative truce, and then friendship had been born. It had shocked the entire school, Dumbledore included, when his fellow sixth-years had found Harry talking to the Potions Professor before class. It was more shocking than it would have been normally, because Harry hadn't spoken a word to anyone since Sirius had died. Not to Petunia, not to Dumbledore, not even to his friends. Even Molly had been given the silent treatment the month after Harry's birthday, where he had been in Grimmauld Place, the one place he hated more than the Dursley's now. He still hadn't spoken to anyone but Snape; then again, Snape understood. Snape knew the pain that Harry was feeling, understood that Harry wasn't suicidal; he just didn't want to live the way he was living anymore. Harry wanted to change, wanted to be better, and wanted to come out of his depression... he just didn't know how.

“Ah, Potter. Up again? You really should try to sleep you know," Snape chastised rather affectionately. He cared a great deal for Harry, now that all his illusions of the boy's lifestyle had blown up rather violently in his face.

“Yeah... I had that dream again,” Harry admitted, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture that Snape knew all too well. Harry always ran a hand through his hair when they spoke about things he didn't really want to talk about. “What about you? You're up rather late yourself, even for a teacher”, Harry admitted with a small smile.

“A certain little Map told me that there are five second-year Hufflepuffs out of bed near the kitchens," Snape admitted with a small little smirk. Harry had to smile, he had loaned Snape the map as soon as they'd started their tentative friendship. Harry wouldn't need it, he intended on staying out of any and all trouble this year. If he didn't get involved, then maybe no one would die this year.

“Have fun scaring them, Professor. I'm going out for a flight. Maybe the cool air will calm my nerves," Harry mumbled as he hefted his Firebolt. He wasn't on the Quidditch Team anymore, much to pretty much everyone's horror, but flying was still his favorite thing to do. Especially with the broom that Sirius had gotten him.

“Please be careful, the Thestrals are worked up tonight, and the Centaurs are upset,” Snape warned, making Harry frown, There wasn't much that upset a Centaur.

“I'll be alright Professor, the Thestrals won't hurt me”, Harry promised. Harry had attained a bit of a peace with most of the dangerous creatures in the forest. The Thestrals loved him just because, He wasn't sure of the exact reason but they loved him. The Centaurs liked how Harry didn't try to natter their ears off, and how he listened when they explained why the stars meant what they did. As for the Acromantulas, they liked Harry because he had an arrangement to send them five or six cows every day to feed them and their horde of offspring. They never bothered him anymore either. Not that Harry had told anyone about this; they might make good allies in the future, but it wouldn't be very good if people knew he was friendly with such 'dark' creatures.

He left Snape to do his ‘teaching the students a lesson’ thing that he had to do, and walked down the steps of the Great Hall doors and paused to breathe in the cool night air. In the distance, he could see Blaise Zabini sitting next to the willow tree by the lake. The cherry glow of a cigarette the only reason why he actually knew that it was Blaise, and not Anthony Goldstein or Rowetta Augustis, the two Ravenclaws who were also allowed out of bed at night; granted, they were probably in the library, suffering from insomnia together.

Harry shook his head, swept his leg over his broom and took off into the night sky. Feeling the cold wind brushing against him was like listening to the most soothing song in the world; all his troubles and worries slid away while he was in the air. He was free while he was in the air, free and for a brief moment, happy. There wasn't much to be happy about anymore, but flying was one joy that he couldn't... no, that he wouldn't give up. He rose high above the castle, until all there was the endless stretch of star-filled sky, and a postcard picture of beautiful, magnificent Hogwarts below.

Harry could never get tired of looking at Hogwarts. She was a beautiful castle; how could he not love looking at her? He smiled as he tilted down into a dive, and pulled up just above the lake, skimming his bare toes in the ice-cold water with a small smile. The Thestrals joined him; the whole herd, taking wing from the edge of the Forest, Harry let out a small chuckle as he rushed up to greet them, flying around the bodies of the winged horses with breathless ease, tugging on tails and tweaking manes in affectionate gestures as he stroked their fur and murmured affections to them. They all had names, and Harry knew them all by sight, and by the sound of their huffing whinnies.

He paused as their attention was suddenly diverted elsewhere, into the forest, and Harry paused as he saw what had caught their attention. Deep in the forest, a flickering light, a torch or a campfire flickered like a glowing beacon. Harry knew it wasn't Hagrid; Hagrid wouldn't venture out that far. Harry wondered if it was a Death Eater party, or maybe a lost student, and before he could stop himself, he was aiming his broom towards the light, forgetting all about his personal promise to not find trouble anymore. He hovered for a moment over the light, trying to see what it was through the thick branches of the trees. It was too big to be a torch, and too long to be a normal campfire. So, what was it?

He leaned forward and froze as he stared at the flickering light. It was fire, as he had anticipated, but it wasn't normal fire. No, this fire was in the shape of brilliant wings that glowed and flickered just like a campfire. Each feather was flaming, yet looked as soft as silk. Harry could pick out each individual feather color. They were as white as snow, but the bright red and orange flames flickered over them, turning them various shades of red, orange, and yellow. Those wings were attached to a person, a human, or something that looked very much like a human. A shirtless, very handsome human actually...

Harry swallowed thickly and nearly choked as the person, creature, thing turned around and faced him. Harry felt as if he should know this person, this beautiful gorgeous person, but all Harry could look at was those eyes.... those brilliantly purple eyes. They were a vibrant, glowing purple; like someone had taken two pieces of amethyst, polished them until they sparkled even without light, and put them into the creature’s eyes. Brilliant flashes of gold were spattered inside the purple, making them look almost like a star-filled sky. Harry felt almost dizzy looking into those amazing orbs, and for a moment, he felt…joy; true, unfiltered happiness that wasn't cut down by any thoughts of death or destiny. He was happy, happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

“Beautiful.” The word left his lips before he even realized he had spoken, and he gasped as he watched those purple eyes widen in surprise before they narrowed and Harry found himself yelling,“No! Don't go! Please!” The creature spread its flaming wings, and in a brilliant flash of light... it was gone. Harry didn't feel sad though, he wasn't sure if he could remember how to. The joy, the happiness was still there, and he smiled as he twisted his broom around and headed back to the castle.

He wasn't sure what that had been, if it had even been real... he didn't really care either. All that mattered was that for the first time in his life he felt safe, warn, loved. He felt... whole. He was still smiling when he collapsed onto his bed in the dorm, looked out the window at the rising sun, and closed his eyes for a little more sleep. Images of bright wings and purple eyes encompassed his dreams, chasing away any nightmares that might have tried to interrupt his peace.


	2. Seraphim

Harry woke slowly, feeling vaguely confused. He couldn't rightly remember getting into bed last night, but there he was. The room was silent, and Harry knew without looking at the clock, that breakfast was nearing its end. Not that Harry cared, it was Potions that morning. Snape would forgive him for missing class, especially when Harry told the dour man that he'd been sleeping... without the aid of a sleeping potion? Harry was pretty sure he hadn't used a sleeping potion. He rolled onto his side and pulled open his locked drawer and blinked. Nope, no sleeping potion. That meant he'd slept for more than two hours without nightmares, without the aid of a sleeping potion.

Now that he was more awake, he felt... amazing. He was tired, to be sure, but he didn't feel so bogged down, like he was trying to walk up a steep hill through mud. He didn't feel sad anymore, but he didn't feel numb either. He felt... he felt normal, like he had during his first years of Hogwarts. He felt... content again, not exactly happy, because there wasn't much to be happy about, but he didn't feel so damn guilty and sad and ashamed anymore. He wasn't depressed.

"...what the hell did I do last night?" Harry demanded to himself, scowling at the canopy of his bed. All he could remember was large amethyst eyes that sparkled like the night sky, and something about wings of fire. He had found something in the woods, but that was all he could remember. He didn't even remember going back to the castle last night. He paused as his stomach growled and he smiled a little. He was hungry, he hadn't been hungry since Sirius and Remus had died. He stood up and had to grin again as he realized he didn't need to get dressed, he was still wearing his robes from last night. Slip on his shoes and he was ready to go.

He paused outside the Great Hall, and nearly giggled as he realized he wasn't faced with a deep sense of dread and terror as he examined the chattering crowd. It wasn't as late as he'd thought it was. A glance at the nearby clock proved him wrong. This wasn't breakfast, it was lunch! No wonder he felt so great, he'd gotten a pretty good nap. He faced the crowd again and sighed, shaking his head as he walked into the room. Everyone fell silent as they realized he was coming in. Harry felt a brief twinge of rage, what right did they have to stare at him like he was some sideshow circus freak? So he was depressed, what of it? He wasn't glass that would break at the faintest whisper.

He headed for the Gryffindor table, and nearly turned and walked right back out as he came face to face with both Neville and Luna. Out of everything that had happened... it was them that made him hurt the worst. Even without the depression, guilt slammed into him as he tore his eyes away from Neville and Luna. He had no right to look at them, he had no right to be with them, near them, he had no right to even breathe the same air as them and he resisted the urge to hold his breath.

During the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries, Luna and Neville had gotten separated, and had been trapped in a room with two depraved Death Eaters, lower level. Both Neville and Luna had been brutally raped, and while Neville didn't have any lasting effects, well not anymore... Luna would forever be reminded of that night. Her swollen belly was proof of that. From what Harry understood, she was about three, or maybe four months along now, but she refused to 'terminate' the child. While the Wizarding world found abortion an even bigger taboo than the Unforgivables and Dark Magic, there were certain circumstances where it was allowed and rape was one of them.

Luna refused to do such a thing though, she practically clawed clawed out the eyes of two Mediwizards who had suggested it. She loved the little baby, and she intended to keep it, no matter that she didn't even know the gender. Harry had to admit, he was proud of and amazed at her strength. He wished she had seen the beautiful creature, instead of him. She deserved it so much more. That made him pause, would someone there know what the creature was? Whatever it was, it had done something to Harry, something good. Harry wanted to know what it was, and maybe it would help Luna like it had helped him? He had to find out. He looked up and swallowed thickly before he turned his attention to the people around him. It received instant attention and everyone turned to blink at him.

"What... kind of creature has wings made of fire?" Harry asked suddenly and for a moment, no one could speak, stunned that Harry had finally spoken to someone other than Snape.

"That's a Seraphim," Ron commented just as suddenly, making most of the table jump. "They are main characters in most wizarding fairy tales . No one is sure if they where ever real or not, but it's said that Merlin and Arthur had a Seraphim guiding them," Ron admitted. "The library has books on them, of all the stories that they're in. They're really popular for kids. Mum used to read them to us all the time... why?"

"...saw a picture...." Harry muttered as he stood up. He nearly stumbled as he heard them speak when they thought he was out of earshot.

"Think he might be getting better?" Neville asked hopefully. "That's the first time I've heard him speak... could he finally be forgiving himself?"

"I don't know... I hope he hasn't found more trouble already... I don't think he could take any more. He's suffered enough..." Ron complained softly and Harry felt another flush of guilt. He was making them worry, but he just couldn't face them. Not now, not yet, he wasn't ready to face their forgiveness.

' _Why not, Harry? It's not your fault, you have to understand that._ ' Tom never did have the best timing, and Harry now had a person to vent his rage on.

' _Shut up, Tom! It's your fault all of this shit is happening anyway! It's your fault that Cedric is dead! Your fault that Neville and Luna were raped! Your fault that Remus and Sirius are dead! It's YOUR fault that I have no parents so it's YOUR fault I'm an abused orphan!_ ' Harry raged against Tom, who cringed and tried to protect himself. Harry had discovered that he could 'slam' his mind against Tom's in varying degrees of strength, and he could leave the man with a slight headache, or put him in a coma for three days. Tom was right to be afraid.

' _I know you're angry Harry, but it's not ALL my fault. There's nothing on you Harry, you have to understand that. You have no need to feel guilty because it's not your fault. Be angry at me all you want, but you have to realize that Dumbledore is just as much to blame as I am._ ' There it was again, trying to put blame on Dumbledore. Well, Harry wouldn't let Tom do it this time.

' _SHUT UP! Don't you DARE lay ANY blame on Dumbledore you sick psychotic FREAK!_ ' Harry roared, slamming his mind against Tom's in a way that promised a furious migraine for the Dark Lord, before shoving Voldemort out and 'locking the door' behind him. Tom wouldn't get back in until Harry let him. Sometimes, Harry forgot that Voldemort was the ultimate evil and couldn't be trusted.

He sighed and leaned against the cool wall of the castle and pictured those warm amethyst eyes again, the little speckles of gold glinting in the light as if they were tiny fireworks going off. Just remembering the eyes made his rage flow away, and a happy tingle rush through his body... like the time he'd been hugged for the very first time, it made him feel safe and wanted. He pushed off the wall and headed for the one place that could hold some answers, the library. He hoped no one saw him there, it would be disastrous if Hermione found out. She'd want him to be in there ALL the time then. He usually did most of his researching at night now, when there was no one else to bother him. Madam Pince even stayed up late to see if he was going to come in.

She looked up the moment he entered and she smiled a little at him as he approached her. "Hello, Harry. What can I do for you today?" 

"Seraphim..." Harry muttered and she nodded, flicked her wand at the shelves, and in an instant a dozen books left the shelves and stacked themselves onto the back table that was mostly hidden from the rest of the library. From the dust that had been on it when Harry had first found it, it hadn't been used in a long while. Not even by Hermione. Harry had claimed it as his own, and now he headed back there, settled into a chair and picked up the first book. It was a children's fantasy novel. In fact, almost all of them were children's fantasy novels. This one was about a king who trapped a Seraphim and was hell bent on world domination. The second was about a young wizard who fell in love with a Seraphim, the third one was about a Seraphim battling a basilisk... they were all useless. The only two in the pile that weren't children's novels was a 'A Historical Accounting of Known Seraphim' which was basically a list of people who reported having seen Seraphim... and the other was a theoretical book where the author argued with himself about whether or not Seraphim did, or did not actually exist.

Harry wanted to go bang his head against the wall. He knew they were real! He had seen one... why wasn't there anything _useful_ in the library, _ever_!? The library was big, but it never seemed to have any real information in it. Nothing that wasn't already taught in school anyway, what was with that? He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and resisted the desire to fling the useless books against the walls... He'd only JUST gotten Madam Pince to like him, Madam Pince didn't even like Hermione! He wasn't about to ruin things by damaging Madam Pince's lovely books. He paused as a shadow fell over his little hidey hole. He looked up, nearly frozen in shock, and blinked at Blaise Zabini, who was standing right in front of his light source.

"Zabini?" Harry asked, scowling at the dark skinned boy, wondering what in the world the other wanted. He nearly had a heart attack when the Slytherin held something out to him. It was thin, wrapped in a swatch of silk fabric, and Harry got the distinct feeling that it was a book. He was a little hesitant to take it after all the trouble he'd had with the LAST book that had come from a Slytherin. He didn't want to be possessed into releasing some monster into the school after all. Still, his curiosity won over his worry and he took the package and examined it before looking up to ask the Slytherin scum what he was doing, only to realize that the other boy was already gone, and almost out of the library on top of it.

He looked down at the silk package and carefully unwrapped it and nearly choked on nothing. It was a book, made of some sort of really old leather, the kind that wizards in ancient times had used instead of parchment. It was so old Harry was almost afraid to touch it. That wasn't what was so shocking however, it was what was printed on the very old cover. In dull, cracked, and peeling letters, the word Seraphim was attached to the cover with glue of some sort. Harry had the feeling that this book had been beautiful once, but age had nearly destroyed it.

He covered it back up with the silk, glanced around and then tucked it very carefully into his robes. He had the feeling that it would be very bad if someone caught him with that book. He wasn't sure why, but he always followed his instincts, and they told him to not get caught with the book. Those feelings hadn't steered him wrong yet, and he wasn't about to ignore them. Still, he wondered why he was so worried, it was just a book about a very popular fantasy creature. One that probably didn't even exist. It probably didn't matter. He couldn't read it in the dorms anyway, it was too delicate to even be IN the dorms... so where to read it? Where to hide it?

The perfect place popped into his mind. The Room of Requirement of course. He went up to the seventh floor, cutting through the millions of secrete passageways as he did so. Hogwarts had practically shoved him into them. He knew more about the castle now than even Dumbledore did. It wasn't until Harry had come back for the summer that Harry had realized that the castle was semi-sentient, and would help him if he asked. Now the secrete passageways simply opened for him, hidden or not they became the easiest way for him to get around without getting caught up in the massive crowds.

He slipped into the Room of Requirement and smiled a little as he settled into the fluffy armchair that had appeared. The crackling fire and the hot butterbeer were just bonuses. He set the book down, popped open the butterbeer, and then as carefully as he could, unwrapped it once more and examined the peeling golden letters. He was flooded with a sharp burst of excitement as he carefully opened the book and examined the letters inside.

' _The Truth of Seraphim_

 _by Godric Gryffindor._ '

Godric Gryffindor had written this book! Now Harry was even more excited! He licked his lips and ever so carefully turned the page again to find the same cracked and faded golden letters as was written on the cover and the first page. Harry had to wonder what kind of material it was. Was it Gold? He wasn't sure if Gold could be printed like that. He ignored it as unimportant and continued reading.

' _If, by chance, you should come across this book then you have either witnessed a Seraphim in its natural state, or you yourself are a Seraphim. To anyone else, This book cannot be seen by anyone else even should you hold it before their eyes. A Seraphim can only thrive in secrecy, as they are widely hunted for various reasons. Do not, under any circumstances, share the information you are about to learn with anyone._ '

Well, wasn't that dramatic? Still, it explained why most of the information Harry had wanted to find couldn't be found. The Seraphim themselves controlled what kind of information went out into the public. He turned the next page and winced as a few golden flakes fell off the new page, swallowing as he examined the words. It didn't look like he'd damaged anything to the point of making it unreadable.

' _You might be wondering what a Seraphim is. A Seraphim is a race of 'angel,' a higher being, a guardian. They are thought to be myth, creatures from fairy tales, but they are as real as we ourselves are. They are rated as highly dangerous, considered as more dangerous than the Grim or a Dementor. A Seraphim is normally a calm creature, they favor flight over fight, but they are ferocious when defending themselves or others. Their powers make one some of the most dangerous creatures on Earth._ '

' _Unlike other creatures, however, a Seraphim is not born as a Saraphim. Instead, they come into the world as common Wizards, who usually grow up without any knowledge of what they are going to become. There is no way of knowing who will, or will not become a Seraphim. It is entirely up to Fate and Destiny Bloodlines, genetics, hierarchy, and political power, all have no impact whatsoever on who becomes a Seraphim and who does not._ '

' _A Seraphim always comes into his or her 'Inheritance' at the age of sixteen. This is the process in which they stop being just a Wizard, and become a Seraphim. A Seraphim does keep their normal wizarding appearance, it is therefore impossible to determine who is a Seraphim while they are in their human form. While in their Seraphim form, they are highly protected by their gifts and abilities._ '

So the Seraphim he had seen, was in fact a Wizard. A Wizard who was his age, even. Harry was very certain it was a male, not that knowing the gender was going to help him figure out who was the Seraphim. There were twenty-- or was it twenty-five?-- Wizards in the sixth year Hogwarts class alone. There were five sixteen-year-olds in the fifth year class, and twelve in the seventh year. Now that he thought about it... the way the years were grouped was kind of weird. He'd worry about it later, the whole curriculum at Hogwarts was weird, why not the age selections? He shook his head, and carefully turned to the next page and blinked to clear his eyes. Reading the peeling lettering was really very difficult.

' _A Seraphim possesses a large collection of gifts and abilities to protect itself and its identity. These have been developed in order to hide from 'Angel Hunters' who hunt for Seraphim and other Angels and harvest them of valuable 'resources', which always leaves the Angel dead. Their 'offensive' powers are used in physically protecting themselves, and include the ability to control and manipulate fire. They are also twice as strong as a full-grown man, and can grow very sharp talons that can cut through metal. They use these abilities to protect themselves and protect people they care about from various threats and dangers._ '

' _Their defensive powers are much greater, and focus on the mental capabilities. Hypnotism, a branch form of Legilimency, and illusions are their specialty. No Occlumency shield can keep them out. A Seraphim is also able to read a person's 'soul'; this allows them to know if an individual is trustworthy or dangerous, long before the person themselves even realizes the Seraphim is nearby. This also prevents a Seraphim from associating with someone who would wish them or their loved ones harm._ '

'A Seraphim can cause 'memory glitches' . A mix of Hypnotism and Legilimency will make it impossible for a person to focus on anything other than the Seraphim's eyes, which change color once in Seraphim form. This makes it impossible to identify the Saraphim. This process also causes short-term memory loss, so the person will remember nothing but brilliant eyes, and sometimes a pair of flaming wings. This protects the Seraphim's last known location, as well as their identity, making tracking as impossible as identification.'

Harry had to admit, Seraphim were pretty awesome and that certainly explained why he could remember going out to fly, but not getting on his broom. He might have run into the Seraphim either inside, or outside, not that it mattered. Harry didn't want to hunt the guy down, he was just curious about how it had made his depression go away. He paused to take a long gulp from his still warm butterbeer before turning the page to read the next bit of golden lettering. This time without a snowfall of golden flakes.

' _A Seraphim has another unique ability, and this is also the reason why they are hunted so ruthlessly. It is said that a Seraphim can heal any injury, any wound, mental or physical. A potion made from the feathers of a Seraphim is said to heal the plague, Leprosy, and even the Pox, for which even Salazar has not found a cure yet. They can heal broken bones, infection, and lacerations without leaving so much as a scar or a discoloration behind._ '

' _They also capable of healing mental maladies. Insanity and depression are simple tasks to a creature who can alter a person's mood, behavior, and even personality at will. They can make a person happy, sad, or reduce a person into a mindless vegetable. Seraphim are not evil beings, however, any alterations done to one's mind, behavior, or personality will wear off after time. a person suffering depression may fall back into it once the giddiness induced by the Seraphim wears off. This is also true of bad habits such as knuckle cracking, smoking, or addiction. it will take effort to truly remain free of mental ailments once the Seraphim's powers wear off._ ' 

Well, that was good to know. Harry was sure he could keep himself out of depression now that he'd been hauled out of it by force. He wasn't sure, but he hoped that he could stay focused now that he wasn't bogged down by his own mental problems. He'd just have to be very careful. Still, it was a bit disturbing, having something wandering around that could poke around in his head and soul whenever they wanted to. He drained the last of his butterbeer and rubbed his eyes once more. He really needed a new pair of glasses. These were just no good anymore. He turned to the next page.

' _A Seraphim will love only once in its life as an Angel. This excludes any and all 'courtships' from before it reached its Inheritance. A Seraphim has what is known as a 'Soul Mate'. A Seraphim is always born within months of his Soul Mate's being born own birth, and they are always close by, even when they don't realize it. Most often, they attend the same school, and sometimes they even live on the same street. Fate herself will not allow a Seraphim to be separated from their Soul Mate. Thus, if one moves away, the other will always follow. A Seraphim can also adapt its own personality, to better suit its destined Mate. This happens very rarely, as a Seraphim is usually very close to its destined mate, long before it even knows it is a Seraphim. However, rare cases have occurred where a Seraphim was actually at odds with its destined Soul Mate; this usually happened through the meddling of others._ ' 

Ouch! Harry couldn't imagine the pain of being enemies with your own Soul Mate. That would suck.

' _A Seraphim will almost always court its Soul Mate, or its 'Chosen'. They will ply their lover with romantic affections and gifts. In the eighth century, a Seraphim gifted their Chosen, a Chinese Emperor, with a tame Imperial dragon. Another was said to have sunk Atlantis for their lover. A Seraphim will do almost anything to win the love of their Soul Mate, for if they are refused, or their Soul Mate does not love them back, the Seraphim will perish. They will pine away of a broken heart. It is impossible to lie to a Seraphim. They will know immediately at the end of the courtship if their Chosen truly loves them back. The Soul Mate cannot justly be blamed for a Seraphim's death in these circumstances are not the Soul Mates fault._ '

' _A Seraphim's first gift, is usually a book explaining about what they are, much like this book. Once the Seraphim gives the book to its potential Mate, the courtship has begun, and it will attempt to woo their Chosen. One cannot refuse to engage in the courtship ritual, and one cannot hide from the Seraphim. It will continue to woo their Chosen until they decide for themselves whether or not they are loved back. Once that decision has been made, the Seraphim will know; there is no hiding it, or lying about it._ '

Harry groaned and shook his head as he realized that some poor fool was trying to court him. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to love, and be loved just as much as any other person, but he was dangerous to love. Everyone he loved got hurt, or worse, died! He would hate to fall in love with this Seraphim, only to have it be kidnapped by Voldemort and tortured before it was cut up and used in weird potions. Still, from what the book said, he couldn't stop it, and wouldn't have been able to even if he wanted to. The Seraphim would court him, and he would either love it, or he wouldn't. At the very least, he wouldn't be lonely for a little while. He scrubbed his eyes once more before he turned to the final page and nearly shuddered in horror. On the very top was the word ' _Prophecy._ ' Harry hated Prophecies. He hated , fortune telling, he hated it, hated it, hated it. And much to his delight, most of the golden lettering had crumbled into dust. There were only a few legible words. The golden lettering had all flaked and peeled off.

' _Heir... Throne... Seraphim Wings... Foe is friend and friend is Foe, to he who should be dead._ ' Well, if that wasn't creepy, he didn't know what was. Harry carefully closed the book, and wrapped it up into the silk again and carefully placed the book onto a shelf. The Room would keep it safe and untouched by time until Harry could pass it on to the next Seraphim... if he ever got the chance. Godric Gryffindor had written that book... did that mean Godric had known a Seraphim? Had a relative or a friend been one? Had he been one? Had he been courted by one? Harry didn't know, but he wished he could find out. For that matter, he wished he knew who was now courting him. It was weird not knowing who was trying to get into his pants... he was going to be jumpy now.

He shook his head and went into the hall. It was dark now, dinner long over. Not that Harry cared, he certainly wasn't hungry anymore, not in the least little bit. He walked down the hall, frowning as he considered the twenty plus people who could possibly be trying to court him. He could only hope it wasn't someone like Crabbe and or Goyle... but even they would be better than a girl. Not that anyone knew Harry was gay... it was one of those headache-inducing problems that had no solution. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never noticed brilliant amethyst eyes, flecked with gold, watching his every move. Harry went to bed, still thinking about his problems, but at least he wasn't sad anymore; he was too busy freaking out to be sad.


	3. Discoveries

Harry jerked up from his bed, taking in great gulps of air as tears stung his eyes. That dream again, that God-awful stomach churning dream. Why did he have to keep having that God-awful dream!? He clapped a hand to his mouth and shuddered violently as he tried to shove the images to the back of his mind, tried to shove them down with his Occlumency, struggling to keep from being sick, to keep from remembering that horrible night. Why was he being tormented like this!? Why did everything always have to happen to the people he loved!? Why couldn't he just go through life like any other normal teenager?!

Harry was glad that he had silencing spells on his curtains. He knew he had been screaming; if he hadn't silenced his bed, then the whole dorm would have been woken, and that was the last thing he wanted. People fawning over him, and they would fawn over him, they couldn't help themselves. He shuddered and choked on his tears as he wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees, struggling to calm down. He wished he could tell himself that it was just a dream, but he knew it wasn't. It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory of that night in the graveyard, mixed with the night of the Department of Mysteries. A horrifying hellish image that left Harry wishing he could claw his eyes out, if only to stop seeing it.

He bit back a sob as he tangled his hands in his hair, the sharp prickling pain washing over him as the images rode up in his mind again. Cedric dying in a flash of green light, the whispered ' _Kill the spare_ ' haunting him. Sirius being shoved through the Veil by a sickly coloured curse. The shock on Bellatrix's face when she realized she had killed the Head of her House. Remus turning to say something to Harry, only to stop as he realized he had been cut open, his hands going to his stomach as his innards spilled out, and the coppery scent of his blood hit his nose...

Harry gagged and leaped out of his bed, rushing into the loo to heave out the butterbeer he'd drunk. Not that there was anything else in his stomach to throw up. He had hardly eaten anything, a few bites of lunch and a butterbeer. This left him dry-heaving painfully in an attempt to expel what wasn't there. He trembled as the urge to vomit slowly faded away, and he carefully stood up, wary of the returning nausea and headed over to the sink to brush his teeth. Again.

' _Harry, are you alright?_ ' Harry nearly winced when he realized he'd dropped his Occlumency shields, and he quickly raised them around Tom. He could use the company, he could use the comfort. Even if Tom was the ultimate evil, he made Harry feel better.

' _Yes, I'm fine... just dreams again. Watching Remus die always gets to me,_ ' Harry admitted, shaking his head as he spat into the sink before wiping his face with a cool, damp towel. He pondered the thought of going to Madam Pomfrey, being fussed over would make him feel better... but then, it would also be annoying... He decided not to go.

' _Harry? How did Remus Lupin die anyway? I've asked my men, but they all claim they haven't done it,_ ' Tom admitted and Harry scowled. Tom had never lied to Harry, not once, so he was pretty sure he could trust the man's word now. He was also sure that Tom hadn't 'asked' his men anything, he'd just gone into their minds and looked for what he wanted to know.

' _It wasn't one of your men that killed Lupin. It was an Order member, a guy named Renerd. He got behind Remus and when he turned, Renerd gutted him like a fish. I was standing close enough that I could smell the blood and I could see the look on Remus's face, He was horrified, terrified even. He had been trying to tell me something, probably about Sirius and then he was dead._ ' Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes, fighting down the nausea that was threatening again. He could feel the wet tears sliding down his face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

' _I don't know why he killed Remus. I don't know why he was even in the Order in the first place. He ran off before any of us could catch him, we were too busy fending off your Death Eaters to worry about some backstabber anyway. By the time the battle was over, Renerd was gone, and everyone I truly loved was Dead or hurt. Dumbledore's looking for Renerd, but he hasn't found anything at all... poor Fenrir, he's taken it a lot harder than I have,_ ' Harry admitted, almost smiling at the feelings of shock that were spilling across their bond. It wasn't often that Harry shocked the darkest Lord of all time.

' _Fenrir, as in Fenrir Greyback One of my werewolf Death Eaters?_ ' Tom demanded, rather stunned and Harry's lip twitched in amusement.

' _Now, we both know better than that. Fen was, and is, completely Neutral right now, since neither side of the war is offering anything for the Werewolves. Anyway, Fenrir was Remus's Mate. Remus was Alpha, and Fenrir was Gamma... or, was that it?... I don't know, it's weird names. In any case Remus was the Alpha of the Pack after Fenrir and he mated. Remus never told anyone but me though, can you imagine the reactions that Remus would have gotten from the Order? Fenrir wasn't the monster everyone thought he was anyway. He took the blame for all the accidental bites that his pack committed. He was portrayed as a monster, true, but at least his pack wouldn't be put to death because the government won't help them control themselves,_ ' Harry complained. He hated how everyone just assumed that werewolves were bad and evil. Sure, a werewolf was an out of control monster for one day out of the month, but if the government was to offer special cells in all the towns, or even a Wolfsbane program, they wouldn't have any problems at all except for the ones who were REALLY evil.

Harry smiled a little as he remembered Fenrir and Remus, some of the more peaceful memories. He felt Tom's curiosity and Harry hesitated before pulling a single memory forward, letting Tom see it as well. It was the very first time Harry had ever met Fenrir. It had been a week after his fourth summer, Cedric had just died and Harry had desperately needed someone to talk to, so he had taken the Knight Bus to Remus' house. Remus had promised Harry that anytime he needed to talk, the house would be open to him. So Harry had just knocked and walked in. he'd never expected to see a completely naked man in the kitchen... Now Harry was already more than a little panicked about the fact that he was gay, this naked man certainly wasn't helping his panic. As much as Harry had hated Fenrir back then, the man was VERY handsome; especially naked.

This of course had him freaking out, and Fenrir had acted without thinking and dropped to all fours and snarled, hoping to frighten the intruder away. Harry had done everything on autopilot, too scared to draw his wand, he grabbed the closest thing to him. A newspaper, rolled up and kept that way with a rubber band. Fenrir started forward, and Harry struck him right on the nose with the rolled up newspaper. They both gaped at each other until the sound of laughter permeated the shock of both their brains. Remus, who had seen everything, had actually fallen to the floor and was laughing so hard he was crying.

After that, Remus had left. Where he went, Harry still had no idea, but Harry was pretty sure he'd left Fenrir and him alone so they could 'bond'. They had sat at opposite ends of the living room and simply stared at each other. It had been Fenrir who broke the ice with the lamest joke in history 

'Why did the chicken cross the road? The werewolf was trying to eat it.' 

Harry had stared at Fenrir, completely gobsmacked, and then they had both started to snicker. After that the baby books were brought out, and Remus had come home to Fenrir showing Harry baby pictures and sharing embarrassing personal stories that had the Boy-Who-Lived laughing so hard he was scared he was going to wet himself.... Fenrir had been one butt-ugly baby!

Harry sighed as he closed the memory, and struggled not to remember the dream as he watched the water run out of the sink tap. How could things have gone so wrong? All in one night... everything Harry fought for had been destroyed. If only he had listened to Severus, maybe Sirius and Remus would still be alive. It was all his fault. Still he had to wonder....

' _What is it Harry? Your brain activity is starting to give me a headache. Thinking really isn't something you should do, I can smell your burning brain cells._ ' Some days, Harry wasn't sure why he talked to the man. Still, Tom would probably know...

' _Well, I've become more than proficient at Occlumency. If I can keep you out of all people I should be able to keep out anyone... so, why can't I stop the nightmares?_ ' Harry wanted nothing more than to stop the horrible _horrible_ nightmares.

' _Occlumency is the art of protecting your mind from outside attacks. It cannot stop something that is already inside, such as the nightmares. You shouldn't try to stop the nightmares anyway, it would lead to severe complications. Instead of trying to stop the nightmares, you need to deal with the mental trauma that is causing them._ ' 

' _We've had this discussion Tom. If I talk to someone about my life, or write it down, it will end up splashed across the newspapers before I can even say 'oops'. The last thing I need is for the whole world to know I was abused, and was the cause of no less than three deaths. Sure I didn't kill them myself, but it's still my fault. Maybe not ALL my fault, but they won't care about that._ ' Harry scowled at that. Newspapers where so fickle, he still hadn't gotten a proper apology for the slander that had been printed about him, and he doubted he ever would... at least Fudge was well on his way to getting kicked out of office, and thrown out onto his ass.

' _You need to find some way to handle the trauma of your life Harry. Ignoring it could have dangerous repercussions. If you continue to try to block or ignore the nightmares then you could very easily go insane._ ' Suddenly, everything seemed to click in Harry's mind.

' _That's what happened to you, isn't it? You ignored trauma in your life and the nightmares drove you insane..._ '

' _Yes, but I had a great deal of help in getting there, as well as a pre-existing condition that many very powerful Wizards are known to suffer from. As a teenager I underwent something so horrible that my mind simply snapped. There was no saving me after that, I couldn't handle the strain of my childhood on top of everything else that had happened to me. I ignored my trauma, just like you're doing, and I paid for it quite severely._ ”

Honestly, Harry had never expected that. All that pain and horror... had been because Tom was insane!? His life had been ruined because... Well, it did make sense... if he really thought about it. The teenage memory hadn't been all that interested in really doing anything other than gloating and talking. He hadn't tried to kill Harry until after Harry had insulted him.

' _So your desire to rule the world was born from insanity?_ '

' _For the most part, yes. Remember Harry, when I went to school, I was nothing more than a Mudblood, and a poor one at that. Can you imagine, at the height of Pureblood supremacy, being sorted into Slytherin as a Mudblood orphan? As I started to gain power and popularity due to my Parseltongue and talents, I was planning on taking over the Ministry, not the world. I wanted to protect people like myself, and stop people like... well like Fudge, and Dumbledore, and Lucius,' Voldemort explained simply. 'Even you have to admit, they have way too much authority. Dumbledore especially. No one ever questions him. How many mistakes has he made with you alone? And Fudge! Ugh, he's worse than the Pureblood supremacist that was in office when I was in school! At least Minister Arcame was competent. Fudge is just a puppet._ ' Harry had to admit, Tom had a point. He sighed and turned away from the mirror he had been looking into and gathered his clothes, getting changed. There was no chance for sleeping now, he might as well do something productive.

When he had been depressed and wandering the castle, Harry had come across a very impressive portrait along the wall as he was heading for the kitchens. Considering Harry passed this wall every time he went to Potions class, and he had never seen it before, Harry was a bit baffled by it. Particularly since no one else even seemed to notice it was there, not even the First years, who were still amazed by all the paintings. This one was particularly impressive. Six feet tall, four feet wide, it was a depiction of the Forbidden Forest in all its glory. In-between the trees, one could pick out various Thestrals, Unicorns, Centaurs and even a Hippogryph. They moved between the trees as if they were guarding something, Harry knew for a fact that people would have paid attention to that portrait if they'd been able to see it. Now that he wasn't depressed, he was exceptionally curious about the painting.

' _Be careful, Harry,_ ' Tom warned as Harry approached the painting. Harry just rolled his eyes; like he was just going to waltz up to an invisible painting and start poking and prodding it. He'd learned his lesson from Fluffy thanks very much. Never open anything that's locked, without the utmost of caution. He examined the painting intently, and grinned as he realized there were hinges on one side. It was likely hiding a portrait hole, but how to get inside? He touched the other side of the painting and tugged, and nearly wet himself when it just slid open with a long, loud, shrieking creak. It scared the hell out of him; thankfully no one else seemed to have heard the ungodly noise.

He peeked around the opened portrait and was rather disappointed by the plain wooden door that was tucked on the far wall of the empty space behind the canvas. The hole was barely more than the size of a broom closet, and at the end of it was a wooden door that looked like it was rotting right off the wall. He closed the painting behind him, wincing at the creaky shrieking it produced, and had to smirk as he realized that he could see outside the painting, like a two-way mirror. Good, that would make it easier to not get caught going in or out. It was just an empty little space, but he could make good use of it, depending on what was on the other side of the door.

' _Lock the painting, someone else might be able to see it and try doing the same thing you are._ ' Tom warned and Harry sighed.

' _Do shut up, Tom. You're annoying and distracting._ ' Harry complained, even as he tossed a silencing spell at the Painting, to keep it from shrieking every time he opened it. His own wand uttered a long, high pitched whine, and then gave a shriek not unlike the hinges had as Harry cast a locking spell at it. He really needed to get Ollivander to look at his wand.

' _It's not Ollivander's that you need Harry._ ' Tom stated as Harry scowled at the door, wondering if it was really safe to touch. He finally, ever so carefully tugged it open and grimaced as a cloud of dust spilled out of the door. Which stood as perfectly solid as any other despite it's ragged appearance.

The inside of the room was... bigger than expected. It looked like the Gryffindor common room, only covered in filth and dust so bad that Harry couldn't even tell the colour of the furniture. He flicked his wand again three times, and three glowing orbs slipped into the air, lighting up the room even as his wand uttered a short little whimper. He'd have to talk to someone about getting another wand, and soon. Snape perhaps, since he wasn't sure that McGonagall or Dumbledore would let him leave school to get a new one. He glanced around the ancient common room and tilted his head, two armchairs and a loveseat sat around a fireplace so large, Harry could have laid inside of it, flat, and still not touched either side. Around the room where various bookcases, filled with books so old Harry was wary of even touching them. They might crumble to pieces if he did. There where four openings, which led to four staircases, each with a different etching on the top that Harry couldn't read.

' _Try a staircase, I bet they lead to more books._ ' Tom chirped and Harry bit back a laugh. Tom sounded a lot like Hermione there for a moment.

' _You nerd. Didn't I tell you to shut up? Honestly, go torture a death eater or something._ ' Harry demanded, pushing Tom out of his head and closing the door firmly in his 'face'. Not that there was a face there, but that's how Harry envisioned it in his mind. He didn't want anyone else to know about this place or it's secretes, so that meant keeping Tom out. After all, he could still order Malfoy, or Crabbe and Goyle to hurt him, no matter what the Dark Lord claimed... he was still a Dark Lord.

He examined the bookshelves for a moment, making a mental note to go to the library and look up bookkeeping spells and book restoration as well. Madam Pince could probably help him with that. He'd need to find translating spells too, because most of those books weren't even written in letters, but weird symbols. Though, that one there did look a bit like Chinese. He shook his head and moved over to the four staircases. Two went to the left, and two went to the right, Harry finally chose one on the right, the furthest right, and started up. Thankfully the steps where made of stone, had they been made of wood, Harry would never have gone up them. He settled at the top, after two hundred and forty five steps, and came out onto a landing, where an imposing portrait stood. It was Godric Gryffindor, Harry was a bit floored by how handsome the man was, with flaming red hair, and eyes of honey gold.

“Well! So someone has finally found us, have they Boy?” Godric demanded of Harry, who hesitated, stunned as he realized that there was a living portrait of Godric Gryffindor. He had found a portrait, when the entire wizarding world claimed that there was none.

“Well don't just sit there like a lump, Boy! Tell us your name!” Godric demanded, making Harry jump, and then flush bright red.

“S..Sorry Sir. My name is Harry Potter.” Harry managed to stutter out, remembering his manners lessons that Hermione had given him and Ron back in first year.

“Potter hmm? So your the one that is supposed to kill the supposed Dark Lord are you?” Godric asked, lifting an eyebrow at Harry as he ran a hand through his red beard, almost as impressive as Dumbledore's. “it's ironic that you should be the one to find us. He's worked very hard to keep us hidden.” Godric admitted, Harry staring at the man with a sinking feeling in his gut.

“us? Are there others here?” he finally managed to ask, deciding not to focus on the fact that Dumbledore was keeping even more secretes. 

“Don't you know what you've found, child? This is the Original Founder's Quarters. This is where we lived, Rowena, Helena, Salazar and I.”

“Why would Dumbledore hide this place? I don't understand...” Harry admitted with a frown, feeling panic starting to churn. He had always looked up to Godric Gryffindor, the man was an Icon, and a brilliant man. Hermione had even given him a book on Godric Gryffindor's life, Harry had read it cover to cover, more than once.

“He's hidden us away because we know things, because we know the truth, because...” Godric opened his mouth to continue, but nothing came out and the man made a frustrated noise. “i can't tell you more than that, Dumbledore placed a very dark secrecy spell on us. We can't speak of anything he wants to keep hidden. We can't even speak of these things to each other.”

“what is so bad that he has to use dark magic to keep others from finding out? He can't be THAT bad! He has a PHOENIX for Merlin's sake!” Harry protested and Godric glared at Harry so firmly, that Harry wished he hadn't spoken.

“the Things that Albus Dumbledore has done 'for the greater good' are oft so bad, that he wouldn't even be welcomed in the lowest pits of HELL!” Godric hissed. “as for that poor Phoenix of his, I don't know what he's done to it.” Godric admitted with a sigh. “i don't know if it's really a phoenix, a clever fake, or trapped somehow, but Dumbledore is more of a dark lord than that Voldemort fellow running around, that's for damn sure.” Godric growled and Harry shuddered, bowed to Godric and went back down the stairs to collapse into the loveseat, choking on the pile of dust that immediately swallowed him. He waved his wand, casting a mass Scourgify and sighed as the dust cleared away. The couch still looked like hell, but at least it wasn't infested with dust anymore.

“Alright, let's think about this logically then.” Harry decided, pulling a piece of parchment and a quill out of his robes. Students learned to always keep them on hand, one never knew when it would be needed. 

“Alright then. First year, Hagrid came to get me from the Dursley's who abused me for most of my life. I know now that Dumbledore not only left me there, but knew that they where abusing me.” Harry muttered, writing that down. “Hagrid's a good guy, but he's not the best person to be showing a person around when their new to the whole magic thing... let's see. My first quidditch match ever, I'm nearly bucked off my broom, Dumbledore never even notices. Severus had to save me. Then there's the troll. Aren't there Wards set up to prevent that sort of thing? Or did he take them down so he could have all those 'traps' in the third floor?” Harry wondered, making his face. “who puts an almighty magical stone in a castle full of children anyway!? Not to mention that god damn dog...” he scowled, something really did smell... off about that. Who locked a door to one of the most terrifying magical creatures in existence, with a spell that a first year learned in said school?

“...alright then, second year. No one helped me when everyone was hating me for being 'Slytherin's heir.' aren't teachers supposed to protect us from shit like that? Not to mention all the students being petrified. How did no one find out until closer to the end of the school year? For that matter how did no one find out about fluffy!? I KNOW that we weren't the only students to stumble across that snarling drool monster... is someone watching, or censoring our mail?” he scowled at that, wasn't there a law against that? “why don't the Muggle born students have classes, or books to help them navigate the magical world?” he wondered aloud. “who knows how many laws I might have broken out of sheer ignorance...” he muttered, his head tilted.

“ok back to second year. Why is it, that only Hermione realized that it was a Basilisk in the pipes? A school full of experts and teachers, and a second year student discovered what the monster was, while they where running around like chickens with their heads chopped off!” he grumbled, scowling darkly. “and then of course, the Diary. I KNOW Dumbledore had to have known about it. Again, where are those oh so impressive Wards that everyone's always going on about? Surely they should have caught something as dark as something like that! But no, I have to fight an eighty foot Snake all on my own, and I nearly die trying. If it wasn't for Fawks...” here he frowned again. “Fawks has to be a phoenix, or his tears wouldn't have worked...” he scowled. “but if Dumbledore is as Dark as Gryffindor said... either he's done something unforgivable to Fawks, or what we know about Phoenix is a lie...”

he shook his head and bent back to his task. “let's see... Aragog, now THAT was a hell of a mess..” Harry muttered, shaking his head. “that's five times almost dead in two years. God is Dumbledore TRYING to kill me?” Harry demanded before, with a shock, realizing that the thought might not have bee that far off the mark. He stopped writing, and simply focused. Third year, Sirius was supposedly out to get him, but no one said why until Draco Malfoy told him... what a way to find out. Then there was the mess with Lupin, how had no one noticed Peter Pittegrew before!? Especially as the twins had the map... one would think they'd notice SOMETHING... unless they had, and had their memories modified? He couldn't imagine them just... going on their merry way about it... not when Peter Pittegrew was around their little brother all, the time!

“fourth year... what a cock up that was...” Harry muttered, scowling as he pondered it. An age line? Really? That was it? Anyone could have added his name, anyone... and how had Dumbledore, in all his infinite wisdom and Legilimency, not noticed that one of his best friends was a polyjuiced death eater!? He didn't even TRY to get Harry out of the tournament. Harry knew now, that he never had to participate in the first place. He could have sat on the sidelines and whoever entered his name would have suffered the consequences... every ministry personnel and every headmaster knew that, so why the fuck hadn't ANYONE TOLD HIM!?... the answer was blaring. Control. They wanted to control Him, or kill him. And they where succeeding in both. He was dying inside, and he was being controlled. He balled up the parchment he had scribbled on and tossed it into the air, lighting it on fire with a snear. Well they wouldn't control him anymore, that was for damn sure. Harry Potter was done, he would be used no more.

He paused for a moment, suddenly feeling troubled as he recalled something more traumatizing than he realized. Sirius, he had turned to Harry, tried to tell him something, a look in the man's eyes that Harry didn't recognize or understand. ' _imperio. Siriuswas under the Imperio. Ever since third year, someone had been controlling his every movement and that night, the Imperio faltered or broke and he was going to tell me something... instead..._ ' it hadn't been Bellatrix, it had been MOODY! Mad-eye had blasted Sirius, and then grabbed Harry, wand to his forehead... Memory modification. Mad-eye-Moody had modified Harry's memories, and he'd just burned through them... and now his head hurt, and all his careful emotional shields cracked and shattered and Harry began to sob into his hands. Everything he knew was a lie!

He enjoyed his pity party for a few hours, crying himself out and then just laying there, thinking about nothing and staring at nothing. He finally sat up and headed for the Gryffindor Tower, thinking nothing, feeling nothing, knowing nothing until he reached the Fat Lady and dutifully told her the password and slid inside and headed up for bed, being oh so very carefully blank. He would deal with the trauma in the morning, when he wasn't so upset. He pulled the hangings to his bed open and gasped, leaping back as if he expected to be attacked. In his defence, he DID expect to be attacked. There was a massive plant on a shelf over the head of his bed... neither of which had been there before.

It looked almost like a weeping willow, the long thin vines arching up before hanging down like those beaded curtains that Dudley had once hung in his doorway because it was 'cool'. There where purple flowers hanging down like tiny bells, yellow stamen glittering in the moonlight. It was a beautiful plant, and hanging where it was, the vines would hover over his head, in the perfect position to attack. It looked, so familiar though, where had he seen...

he moved to his trunk and dragged out his fourth year Herbology text and started flipping through it. Yes, there. They'd potted several of these in his fourth year. Sleeping Lavender. The Sleeping Lavender plant was rare, and used in dreamless sleep potions and calming droughts. They where watered only during the full moon for full efficiency, and only with pure spring water. Which Harry could easily get from the Lake, as it was a pure spring. Harry knew this, because Hagrid had told him that both the Giant Squid, and the Merfolk wouldn't be able to survive in it otherwise. When a person slept under a sleeping Lavender, they had calm and peaceful dreams. Harry examined the picture, and the plant for several minutes, just to make sure before he closed his book and changed into Pyjamas. 

It was a gift from his Saraphim, he was sure of that by now... and it was a perfect gift. Somehow the Angel knew that Harry was suffering from violent nightmares, and wanted to help him. Harry's heart was practically melting and he smiled as he crawled into bed, smiling as the golden dust from the lavender floated down to land in his hair. It smelled wonderful, and he was already drooping with tiredness. He slept without dreams, and he was so very happy for it.


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy**

Harry groaned loudly as he was shaken awake by an overly worried Ron and Dean. They couldn't understand why their friend was still sleeping, even past noon when he had classes and hadn't slept a proper nights sleep in over a year.

"Grr'off" the sleeping boy complained batting at them. "..wan sleep, g'way." he ordered slumping back into the sheets as Ron hesitated. 

"Harry Mate, Dumbledore wants to see you...come on get up, you're scaring me." he admitted and Harry sighed dragging himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes. He was just so tired, he had gotten a lot more sleep than usual and now that he had some his body realized that he needed a lot more.

"OK OK I'm up." Harry grumbled slipping out of bed and yanking the curtains shut so no one would bother his important things. Despite the grumbling and groaning about hogging a stall, he extended his shower, not least bit concerned that Dumbledore wanted to see him, the Headmaster could wait just like everyone else while he cleaned himself, brushed his hair and teeth, got dressed and found any other task that resulted in further delay.

When he finally made his way out of the common room and into the hallways it was almost one. He groaned a little under his breath and shook his head, he was still so pissed at Dumbledore but some part of him felt that allowing Dumbledore to become aware of that anger and the cause for it would be a very, very bad idea. He sighed a little and ran suddenly, hard into Blaise who managed to steady them both before they fell over.

"Potter." Blaise greeted looking uncertain as his coal black eyes stared into bright emerald eyes. "I know that you are being Courted by ...our mutual friend" he said softly as his cold fingers ran gently up the smaller wizards arms, raising goosebumps along the his flesh. "however, I was hoping you might allow me to Court you as well?" he asked hopefully. Harry's eyes widened as Blaise leaned forward and pressed his rather soft lips to his in a chaste, gentle kiss that made Harry's breath catch in his throat. 

Blaise's lips where soft, warm and coaxing as they danced lightly against Harry's. The Golden boy found his eyes closing, as he leaned into the chill of Blaise's body. The other smelled of cold wind and snow, but with a underlying sweetness that he could only associate with ice cream. The scent made Harry tremble. All too soon Blaise moved away, licking his lips as if savoring Harry's taste and smiled at the Golden Gryffindor.

"I. Uh. I. Uh." but Blaise was already gone, the bell rang for their next class and Harry attempted to pull himself together

"W..What just happened!?" he wondered to himself as he turned and rushed down the hall. Still lost in his thoughts, he ran right straight into Dumbledore.

"Harry my boy!" Dumbledore greeted him with a smile, his eyes twinkling as they always did making the younger wizard groan inside. He mentally shook himself just a little so he wouldn't snap at the headmaster. A moment later, he felt Tom slip into his mind he groaned again.

' _You don't want me here Harry?_ ' Tom asked, sounding both amused and hurt. Harry simply gave Tom a mental shrug.

"Hello Professor, I'm sorry I'm so late, I had trouble waking myself up today." he half lied. ' _oh I just thought it ironic that the two people I hate most in this world are with me right now is all._ ' he stated scornfully as Tom laughed a little, Dumbledore beamed and nodded.

"Yes, well I am pleased to see that you are sleeping again my boy." the Headmaster said with a great smile and more twinkles in his eyes making Harry cringe. How had Dumbledore known he had been sleeping last night!? Did the man know about the Seraphim? or Blaise? Did Dumbledore know about the sleeping lavender!? About Tom!? 

' _Easy Harry, no need to panic, he probably just peaked in on you a few times during the night to see if you were really in your room sleeping. Besides, your mental shields are impenetrable, I cannot even get into your mind unless you allow me, what makes you think he can?_ ' Tom murmured softly, calming the worried boys mind as Dumbledore smiled again.' 

"Harry would you mind if we have a word?" Dumbledore finally asked. Without waiting for him to agree or accept, Dumbledore continued, pretending not to notice the way Harry had opened his mouth to answer. "You've been so distant lately I never seem to have the opportunity to actually speak with you" Dumbledore admitted. Harry hesitated a moment to further collect himself and school his expression before speaking. 

"Of course Professor." he finally agreed with a small smile. Dumbledore smiled and led the way up to the stone gargoyle, speaking the password and moving up the spiraling staircase to the headmasters office. Taking a deep breath, Harry again tried to center himself, it was going to be hard keeping his temper under control around Dumbledore.

' _I'll be right here Harry._ ' Tom promised softly and Harry briefly felt Tom's hand squeezing his shoulder the same way Sirius and Lupin had when the marauder's son had been upset about something. Horrifyingly enough the knowledge that Tom was with him did make him feel better.

' _Thanks Tom._ ' Harry murmured to the Dark Lord before turning his attention to Dumbledore. "Is there something the matter Sir?" he asked adopting what he hoped was a worried expression.

"No, No nothing WRONG my dear boy. It's only that I and the other Professors have become very concerned, many students as well have become increasingly worried about the state of your physical, and mental well being." Dumbledore said softly. "You have been vanishing completely from view, even from certain eyes and maps only to reappear somewhere else a moment later. Some of the teachers are afraid you have been practicing Apparition." Harry resisted the urge to grit his teeth, had Dumbledore swiped the marauders map from Snape?

"I thought we couldn't Apparate in the school sir?" the seething boy asked a little startled before taking a deep breath to focus himself. "As I am sure you are aware, there are tunnels in the schools walls, empty wings, forgotten passageways, and secret tunnels all over the school that don't even show up on the Marauders map. I use them as shortcuts... I...I. don't like going through the crowds is all." Harry had never really liked crowds but after the death of the only people he'd ever seen as his fathers, well he hadn't been able to handle them at all.

"That is a relief." Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I was afraid you where dipping into teleportation magic." Harry felt himself go pale at just the mention of it. Teleportation, while similar to Apparition, was ten times more dangerous.

"And loose what little is left of my mind? Thanks but no thanks sir. I honestly don't care much for Apparition or portkey travel or even Floo for that matter..." he blinked. "good thing I don't plan on doing much traveling." he murmured and Dumbledore laughed, as if pleased that Harry was making jokes. He probably was. Harry managed to smile at Dumbledore for a half a second before focusing his eyes on his hands as Tom chuckled in the back of his mind.

' _and you were worried you wouldn't be able to keep your temper._ ' Tom teased sounding amused and Harry scowled a little.

"Is something bothering you Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly and Harry hesitated running a hand through his hair. 

"Has anyone found the man that murdered Lupin?" He asked softly biting his lip as Dumbledore sighed a little and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but Renerd has vanished completely. We've found no sign of him at all. And even if we do find him there's little evidence of what he did. We could never arrest him." Dumbledore stated simply with a tired sigh and Harry snarled.

"I have evidence! I stared right at him while he did it! I SAW it damn it!" Harry screamed and Dumbledore sighed.

"Harry, memories can be altered, even if we did show the memory to the court...."

"You can take it straight from my head! I'll definitely be there to watch Lupin's murderer be put away and there's nothing you can say about that Sir." Harry stated declared, his body trembling with repressed rage and Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"If we find him Harry then I will let you stand witness." Dumbledore promised but the no longer disillusioned boy caught the Keyword there. if.

" _He's not even LOOKING that phony old bastard!!_ " Harry roared inside his head feeling Tom nod in agreement.

"Now, I had wondered Harry...if you've given up fighting Tom." Dumbledore asked hesitantly, because he, like the entire school, knew that if there was one thing that the Golden Boy hated, it was to be pushed or pulled before he had completed a task.

"No sir I haven't. I've been looking at books in the library about him, I've found a few interesting things, like his old family home. He might have hidden important things there. Or the Riddle Manor..." He sighed and shook his head. "but nothing that could lead to actually finding him."

"Your Occlumency skills have grown impressive in the last few months my boy. Ever since you went to your aunt and uncles. I believe you have been practicing non stop in an effort to shut Voldemort out." Dumbledore admitted, only confirming Harry's fears that Dumbledore had been spying on the golden boy. watching Harry closely. 

"Have you ever thought of lowering your shields, and allowing Voldemort in, and thus you into him?"

The two mind-linked wizards were both silent with shock, horror rather and it must have shown on Harry's face because Dumbledore paused as well. What that old bastard suggested, could kill Harry if Tom still had the desire to do so. The act could cripple Harry in a purely mental fashion. He'd be a drooling babbling mess. Or he would simply die from the abuse and strain on his brain, either way he would lose the war against Voldemort.

"ARE YOU MAD!?" Harry demanded with a roar, his face lit with vivid, vengeful rage. "Are you fucking psychotic!? There's no way in bloody hell!!!"

"Harry, please calm down. Think about what Lupin, what Sirius would say? They would want..."

"DON'T YOU DARE PRESUME TO TELL ME WHAT MY FAMILY WOULD WANT YOU FILTHY OLD CODGER!" Harry screamed feeling his anger and his magic rising.

"Will you really abandon everyone like this Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked softly and something in the raven haired boy snapped.

"You don't know anything! It's my fault isn't it? My fault Remus and Sirius are dead! My fault Cedric is dead! It's my fault Luna and Neville were raped, and my fault Luna is pregnant!" Harry hissed, his eyes and face blazed with fury at the lives lost, the innocence lost. His guilt at not being able to save Neville and Luna from the Death Eaters who had separated them from the group, his guilt for the atrocities done to the two teens, and the pain he felt every time he looked at Luna's growing belly

"Everything is my fault! My fault my parents are dead, my fault Tom is the way he is, my fault! Everything is MY FAULT! And I just can't take it!" Harry screamed.

He turned and bolted. He would never let anyone see him cry....Ever, and certainly not that old goat Dumbledore. He flew down the stairs and past the stone gargoyle and through the halls slamming, full tilt into a very firm body. Harry stumbled, nearly falling backwards but firm gentle hands steadied him as he lost control and let out a strangled sob. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Those gentle hands turned into warm, protective arms that pulled him to a strong chest. Surrounded by the warm vanilla and woodsmoke smelling safety that was this body, Harry finally broke down, sobbing deeply. Those arms kept him close, while the warm hands gently rubbed his head and back. Lost in his agony, but feeling safe enough to finally release it, Harry cried until he nearly made himself sick.

He finally pulled away, hiccuping from the force of his tears and swallowed a little as he looked into a far to familiar face. "uh, T..thanks...for that Malfoy." Harry mumbled feeling his heart hammering in his chest. Despite his efforts at composure, a few more tears trailed down the side of his face. Out of all the people to witness him loosing control and breaking down why did it have to be the ferret!? The ferret who smelled like vanilla and woodsmoke and sugar. The raven haired boy felt himself quiver and his knees went weak but Draco steadied him again.

"Come on Potter, lets get you out of here before the classes let out." he said gently guiding Harry quickly through the halls and right into the Room of Requirement, which had shifted itself to look like a common room. Soft plushy armchairs and a couch lay right next to a warm crackling fire, a bookshelf full of muggle horror and fantasy novels where settled within reach of the couch. Harry chuckled a little at that, while wiping at his eyes with the handkerchief that Draco handed to him.

"T..thanks..Malfoy.' he mumbled softly. The blond shook his head and snapping his fingers, a house elf appearing with a loud pop. Harry watched as Draco bent down to the elf and softly whispered instructions. After the elf nodded enthusiastically, Draco rose and slowly made his way to join Harry on the couch.

"It's no problem Harry." the blond boy stated settling onto the couch next to the smaller boy who was now nervously biting his lip. Harry took a moment to get his first good look at Draco since last year. The Malfoy heir was tall, slender, though well muscled. But he was pale, ghostly pale and he had dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping any more than Harry had. Harry thought he looked ill and that thought began to concern him. Why was he so worried, so concerned? He realized it was guilt that he felt, guilt for tossing Lucius Malfoy into jail.

"You alright Malfoy?" Harry asked softly and the blond smirked a little and nodded.

"I'm fine, just been a little under the weather lately." he admitted glancing over at Harry. "are you alright?" he asked hesitantly and Harry nodded.

"I'm fine now. I just...had a bit of a fight with Dumbledore and it got to me is all." he admitted sighing a little and shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "he wanted me to do something bloody insane, and when I told him no he tried to guilt me into it." he admitted, wondering why he was spilling his soul to his known enemy. He should have been running far, far away from the other, not giving him ammo.

"Involving the Dark Lord no doubt." Draco muttered scornfully shaking his head. "If I were you, I'd just break away and start thinking for yourself." he stated simply. "Become neutral like me. It does wonders for your stress levels."

"You're neutral?" Harry gasped out. He sat there stunned only to be startled back to reality by the previously summoned elf. They were presented with a tray holding four butterbeers; two cold and two warm. At the elf's insistence, Harry reached for one of the steaming butterbeers. Chuckling, Draco did the same before having the elf set the remaining two in front of the fire. With a slight nob of the blonds head, the elf vanished.

"Yeah, I got tired of fearing for my life. And no matter which side I choose I'm a good target for death considering my social standing and substantial bank accounts." he admitted taking a sip of his butterbeer. "I suppose my ranking on the death wish list is second only to yours." he sneered. "I've almost been killed three times...whats your tally by now?" Draco asked lifting an eyebrow and Harry smiled a little.

"Well lets see... first year would be Fluffy, the Devil's Snare, my bucking broomstick, and Quirrell so that's four. Second year was, mmm, just the basilisk I think so that's five. Third year, I think the Acromantula, and then the Dementor tried to suck my soul out. Fourth year...Merlin I don't even wanna think of fourth year." he shuddered hard. "First task, second task, third task, Voldemort at the end and damn if he didn't almost succeed. If it wasn't for our wands being brothers I would have died then."

"Merlin almighty, you're a danger magnet." Draco declared staring at him. "If I had known how much shite you were going through I never would have bullied you like that." he admitted watching the smaller boy with an expression that resembled awe in his eyes causing Harry to chuckle.

"Nah, you were a GREAT stress outlet." Harry conceded taking a long slow gulp of his butterbeer. "I found myself looking forward to fighting with you. Having all my focus on fighting you and hating you, I managed to forget about everything else. It was a great escape, yeah. Er, no offense." Harry lowered his eyes to his now fascinating knuckles and Draco burst out laughing.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." he admitted looking highly amused. "There were many occasions I would pick fights with you just to get your attention...throughout my entire life you were sort of the only person I could ever count on, The only constant in my life. All of my so called friends, they would abandon me at the drop of a pin if it suited their needs. But you, Weasley and Granger, well I knew for a fact that you would always hate me. The consistency was rather comforting.

Harry snorted a little and they sat in silence, just digesting each others words and sipping their butterbeer. It shocked them both to see how well they could get along with each other when they weren't being gits.

"Somehow, I don't think we hate each other anymore." Harry suggested after a while shaking his head and snorting. "My entire world is turning upside down." he confessed. "The two people I hated most in the world are now what I could only describe as a friend. The man I once adored and looked up to, I hate as much as I hated Voldemort. Everything is twisting under my feet and I feel like I'm about to be pulled under where I'll drown!" After hearing this, Draco placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed to reassure him. 

"Personally, I'm glad we don't hate each other. I've always looked up to you believe it or not." Draco confessed smiling a little and shaking his head. "As ridiculous as it might seem, no matter what happened to you or what I did to you, you were always able to come out on top...to survive. I struggled to do the same, to be as good as you, to be your equal instead of some pathetic wanna be." Uncomfortable with the admission, Harry had to laugh.

"You know, I've always envied you. You had a loving family, so many friends, you knew who you were and what you wanted. And I only had an abusive aunt and uncle who hated me. And a clinger named Ron and a bushy haired know it all." he shared shaking his head. "I didn't even know I was famous until I was on the train and Ron was my very first friend ever. I didn't even know I had money until Hagrid took me to Gringotts. Yet you'd always had everything you needed, and wanted. And I couldn't even get three meals a day half the time. I was so jealous of you." Draco stared, startled and Harry gave off a nervous laugh and settled himself further into the couch.

"We are both a little delusional I think" Draco said smirking. Harry watched him drain the last of his butterbeer and place it on the tray. Smiling silver eyes raised to meet vibrant green and Draco slowly raised his hand. 

"Truce?" Still meeting his steady gaze, Harry grinned and gripped Draco's hand tightly.

"Truce." he agreed sighing a little feeling guilt overwhelm him again. "I'm sorry about your father Draco."

"Don't be." Draco stated simply. "He made his own choices, it's his own fault he is where he is now. I honestly don't miss him." Draco confessed shaking his head. "He was a tyrant, and I never realized it until he was gone. Maybe a good stint in Azkaban will get him straightened out." Harry could only stare at the blond and make note of the conviction in all he had said.

"Yeah...I guess..." he mumbled shaking his head unsure as to what he should say. "...but I still feel a little guilty." he sighed. "So many horrible things have happened, most of them were because of me." Draco cocked his head confused.

"What has happened to you Harry? I mean...throughout the years? Like everyone else, I've only heard what Dumbledore has allowed us to hear." Harry had to laugh at that. Taking a deep breath he began the long story of his life. He described living in the cupboard under the stairs, the treatment he received from his horrid muggle relatives. He spoke of all the times he thought he was going to die. He told Draco everything that happened first year through fifth year, whispered every name of people that had lost their lives. Draco listened in rapt attention, his eyes wide, shocked beyond belief.

"But you know...to be perfectly honest, it sounds as if you have misplaced the blame. It sounds to me as if most of this is Dumbledore's fault! Was it not Dumbledore who left you on the muggles doorstep? Who never checked on you growing up? Dumbledore who made all of your decisions for you since you came to Hogwarts. He allowed Moody to teach fourth year, to hold the Triwizard Tournament, to allow your participation? And you said Wormtail, weird name that is, killed Cedric. Certainly you can't blame yourself for his death! And last year, well Dumbledore didn't tell you a thing! In fact he basically ignored you all year didn't he? So it's more his fault that Black and Lupin were killed, and Neville and Luna....that was Death Eaters, right?" 

Shocked by his recounting of those awful events, Harry suddenly realized that Draco was right. He knew some of the blame was on his shoulders, but definitely not ALL of it. Others needed to carry their share of the burden of guilt like Dumbledore, Wormtail, the Death Eaters....even Tom! Harry had never expected to feel so ... so relieved about something before! He felt a huge pressure lift off his shoulders and his heart, allowing him a rare chance to actually breath.

"Thank you Draco." he breathed startled and slightly in shock and Draco nodded clapping Harry on the shoulder with a grin.

"My pleasure Harry. We should get together sometime and just hang out. Try out this friendship thing, yeah?" Draco's eyebrows scrunched together "Never had a friend before." He admitted. "I should go to dinner, so should you for that matter!" he chastised a now smiling Harry.

"I'll have my house elf bring me something to eat." he promised. "I don't feel like going to dinner." he admitted and Draco nodded.

"Alright, see you later then." he said rather awkwardly and Harry chuckled and nodded. 

"See you tomorrow." he confirmed, yawning as Draco left. Instead of calling a house elf to bring him dinner he decided to lay down. Breathing in Draco's lingering warm scent, he drifted off to sleep with a soft smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am aware that the quality has gone down. it's because i don't have the energy nor the gumption to completely re-write the entire 40 chapters i currently have written. it is what i had planned on doing, but i just don't have the time to do so.
> 
> that said, i'm sorry this took so long. i'll be posting more chapters so long as my internet doesn't cop out on me.
> 
> please enjoy.


	5. Aramithrial

Harry groaned softly shifting on the bed before frowning a little....he didn't remember climbing into a bed. Especially not a bed soft like silk and stuffed full of bird down. Harry loved it instantly but the question he forced himself to consider was - where was he? He shifted again feeling the Egyptian cotton sheets under his fingers and the soft fluffy pillow under his head. He snuggled into his nest of down, deciding that answering those questions could wait a while.

He sighed while rubbing his cheek on the soft pillow and his hand examined the silk pajamas he was wearing. Pajamas he didn't recall putting on, pajamas he didn't even own, making him think that wherever he was, it was the home of someone wealthy. Had he been kidnapped? He hoped not as it definitely put a damper on savoring the bed. He tensed when he felt someone sit on the bed. Harry stretched out his hand until his fingers met feathers so soft there weren't any words to describe them. His eyes shot open and he gasped as he looked up into the Seraphim's beautiful deep purple and gold eyes.

"So you are real." Harry breathed softly. "I was afraid you were a nasty Slytherin prank." he confessed. Harry reached up and ran his hand hesitantly along the Seraphim's face. The skin under his fingers was as smooth as pure cream. He tried to memorized that face, that all too familiar face that for the life of him he couldn't place. He blinked and looked past the Seraphim, but there was nothing but pitch blackness.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he asked softly. The Seraphim nodded and a sly little smile slipped across the angels lips.

" ** _I cannot enter the castle in my natural form._** " the Seraphim spoken directly into Harry's mind. Harry shuddered and his breath hitched slightly, the voice was so rich and seductive it left him blushing and aroused.

"How did you do that? No one should be able to get into my mind like that!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm completely shielded right now." Harry immediately began checking his mental shields thinking perhaps they had slipped during his sleep. But he found them as strong and impervious as always. "And how are you in my dreams?"

" ** _A Seraphim can see into a person's heart, soul and may wander freely through the minds of mortal men and wizards alike. Do you not remember the book that I gave to you?_** " 'Oh yeah...the book' Harry thought as he nodded. He shuddered a bit as he also remembered the way Blaise had kissed him and the way he'd fallen asleep to Draco's scent on the couch. He swallowed hard, feeling immensely guilty. He wondered if he should tell the Seraphim or if he should keep it a secret. He had no idea how wizards courted each other. 'Maybe I should ask Hermione.' he thought.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, but the Seraphim only smiled, amused and ran gentle fingers through Harry's hair. Harry loved it when people played with his hair, though he would never admit it out loud, he leaned into the touch like a cat.

" ** _You should know that I cannot simply tell you that Harry. I want nothing more than to trust you but that is a luxury I am not afforded at this time. You see Harry, I am the last of my kind. And should the wrong person discover my existence, I would surely be slaughtered. With wizards like Dumbledore, I cannot even spread my wings for fear that I might be seen._** " the Seraphim said. 

"What should I call you then? I can't just call you Seraphim." Harry said softly looking up at the angel who smiled again, looking amused.

" ** _You may call me Aramithrial._** " the Seraphim stated softly. Harry repeated the name, tasting it on his tongue and savory the way it sounded. Satisfied, he smiled softly as the Seraphim chuckled a bit. " ** _I have a present for you Harry._** " Aramithrial said. The younger wizard gasped in surprise. Presents were still a foreign concept to him, he was 11 before he got his first and since there had been few and only at Christmas and his birthday. 

"A present? What for?" Harry asked shyly. 

" ** _I hope it will ensure you always remember me, despite your other Courter._** " Harry blushed realizing that Aramithrial did know about Blaise. Harry felt mortified but calmed as he searched the Seraphim's face and realized that he didn't look upset. The angel pulled out a small box and handed it to Harry. Hesitating for a moment, he carefully open it and gasped in shock.

"Aramithrial," Harry exclaimed "I can't take this! It's far to expensive a gift!" he protested as he gently picked up the shining golden locket, displaying it on his palm. He ran his fingers over the smooth metal and jumped when it opened. There inside the locket was a length of hair the same color as snow. Harry realized immediately that this gift had nothing to do with money, it was simply about trust.

" ** _I want you to have it Harry, so that a piece of myself can always be close to you._** " Aramithrial confessed softly. Harry nodded as he closed the locket. He shifted to put it on, but his slightly shaking fingers kept slipping over the clasp. Aramithrial's chuckle sounded in his head as gentle fingers moved over his, taking over the task. With the Seraphim's arms around his neck Harry was enveloped in the angel's scent. The warmth of the smell rolled over him, and possessed him much as Draco's had.

Harry could only compare it to heat, like hot and spicy food. It was like dust and fire, or of the air right before lightning hits, hot, smoldering, warm. Those were all scents that Harry loved best. It was intoxicating. 

' _Why have I been smelling things so well?_ ' Harry pondered. He was pulled from his thoughts when Aramithrial moved away. Harry felt himself tense a bit from the loss, but then Aramithrial leaned back in, pressing his lips softly to Harry's. It was delicate and loving. Harry gasped softly at the heat that spread through his entire body. Shivering and wanting for more he pressed into the angel's lips. His request was granted and their lips moved together in unison, kissing intently and making Harry's head spin.

All too soon it was over, leaving Harry flushed and trembling slightly. He shook his head thinking he was turning into some kind of fickle monster, enjoying two men's kisses and the company of four.  
' _At least I only have two trying to court me..._ ' Harry thought to himself.

Harry noticed that Aramithrial was looking at him intently. " ** _I hate to change the mood Harry, but I must warn you of many things, and educate you of others. Great peril is coming, and sadly, it is all aimed at you, my Harry._** " The Seraphim's admittance was firm and his mannerisms grim. Appreciating the honesty, Harry resisted the urge to be afraid.

"Great Danger?" he asked softly, curiously and Aramithrial sighed.

" ** _Please believe me when I tell you that Dumbledore will kill you if you continue to defy him. This is his game, and you must understand that your role is that of a pawn, not a queen capable of moving as you please. You MUST get back into Dumbledore's good graces. It is imperative My Harry, that he believe that he controls you, otherwise he will not hesitate to turn you into a Martyr._** " though Aramithrial remained calm, the force and truth behind what he said made Harry shudder.

"Alright, I can do that easily enough." he promised softly licking his lips nervously.

" ** _Dumbledore is sly, but he is pure lion. You, my Harry, must embrace all abilities bestowed upon you. You must be cunning like a raven, proud and brave like a lion, loyal as a badger, and sly as a fox. You must believe in yourself and let your natural leadership and power shine through. You must be like a fox in the grass, unseen, yet deadly._** " 

'A fox....' Harry pondered, yes he had always felt sort of fox-like. And he knew he was better at the stealth game than most would realize. "I can do that." he assured Aramithrial. "But what is this all about?" he asked as he nervously bit his lip. The angel frowned slightly as the blackness surrounding them closed in a bit more.

" ** _I must admit that I do not have all the answers my Harry. Some of my memories, along with the memories of my kind, are lost. I only retain a small portion of the vast amount of information the Seraphim's once possessed. But I will share all that I know._** " Aramithrial, knowing that this would be overwhelming for Harry, paused for a moment before continuing.

" ** _When Dumbledore was younger, rather when Tom Riddle was a child, your headmaster came across a prophecy. Though I do not know the full extent of the prophecy, I do know that it pertained to the Heir of Merlin._** "

" ** _Realizing that the Heir of Merlin would be the only one capable of seizing his seat of power, Dumbledore felt he could not take any risks. Sadly, his fear of loss of power rendered him maniacal. He foolishly assumed that the discovery of the prophecy was concurrent with the Heir's birth. Based on this assumption, Dumbledore focused his search on one just born or still in the early stages of infancy._** "

" ** _Dumbledore utilized his ability to research blood lines, and eventually narrowed his focus to Tom Riddle. Believing that Tom was the Heir, he murdered his mother and removed him from his home. Dumbledore sought out the very worst orphanage that he could find. He imprinted a memory of Tom's mother dying in child into the minds of the orphanage staff, and left with the reassuring knowledge that young Riddle would suffer great torment throughout his childhood. You see, my Harry, your headmaster believed that if Tom was subjected to enough pain and anguish, he would immediately fall under his control simply by showing Tom some kindness._** " 

Harry's heart had begun racing. This story sounded too familiar. Harry himself had gone through the exact same thing, brought up with no parents, abused, neglected and suffering throughout his childhood. Hagrid coming to get him had been the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. When he met Dumbledore, the man responsible for his rescue, he'd felt instant gratitude towards the powerful wizard. Harry felt sick inside.

" ** _Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Tom was immediately taken under Dumbledore's wing. He used the boy to propel himself even higher into power, all the while training Tom not as a protege, but as a puppet. Meanwhile, Dumbledore had embarked on a quest to slaughter every single Seraphim he could find, even from the wombs of witches and wizards. He eventually eradicated the entire race._** "

" ** _Though I am without the knowledge of Mr. Riddle's years at Hogwarts, I do know that events occurred that brought about his dissension with Dumbledore, and the eventual declaration of war. Whether it was Dumbledore or the newly named Voldemort who was slaughtering non-wizards and wizards who sympathized with them, I am unsure who initiated the war._** "

" ** _Dumbledore, realizing that he was loosing the war, sought out the descendant of a well known Seer and spelled her. Falling under the trance of what was believed to be a prophetic moment, she recited a false prophecy. The prophecy was told to Voldemort, who immediately declared death to any wizard who was born or to be born in late July. This agenda is what led him to your home. No one is entirely sure what transpired, only that both Voldemort and Dumbledore were there, and that only you and Dumbledore survived._** " 

Harry was trembling with rage, the fury so strong that his vision was flickering red. Dumbledore...it always went back to fucking Dumbledore! The man had lied to him his entire life, he'd gotten his parents killed, even had a hand in Sirius, Lupin and Cedric's deaths. It all came back to Dumbledore!

" ** _Harry! My Harry please calm yourself!_** " Aramithrial begged sounding afraid. He stroked Harry's arms and continued to try to soothe the young wizard. Focusing on the touch, Harry took long, slow, deep breaths and began to compose himself.

"Sorry...." Harry exhaled as he flopped back onto the bed. "Merlin, I just can't believe this! He has been using me this whole time! Using me exactly the same way he used Tom!" he snarled. "Oh, he's gonna pay, mark my words, Dumbledore WILL PAY!" 

" ** _Yes, but I have a favor that I must ask of you my Harry._** " the angel said softly as he ran his fingers through Harry's ebony hair, making the boy smile with contentment.

"What is it?" he asked wondering what he could possibly do that the Seraphim couldn't. 

" ** _I must ask you to find the Heir of Merlin. This quest will be very difficult and I realize that I am asking too much of you, but I do not dare search for the Heir myself. Not with Dumbledore so near. You must follow the prophecy in the book that I gave you. It will aid you in locating the original prophecy and thus the Heir of Merlin._** "

"How do I do that? Can't you just tell me?" Harry asked, frustrated. None of this made any sense and he hated it when things didn't make sense.

" ** _As I mentioned to you before, much of the Seraphim's knowledge was lost. The information compiled in that book, which was passed to me purely by accident, is all I know. All other copies have been lost. You must seek out Godric Gryffindor, he can aid you. But I beg you to not delay my Harry. I know that the Heir of Merlin has been born, I can feel his power thrumming in through my blood even as we speak. Time is of the essence, we must not let Dumbledore find him!_** "

"Alright. But I thought Gordric Gryffindor was dead?" 

" ** _Yes, but his memory lives on. Return to the Founders living quarters. Once there you will need to gain access to Gryffindor's rooms. In order to do this you will need to prove your worth along with your intent. Simply cut your hand enough to allow your blood to flow, press your hand to the wall and recite 'I, Harry James Potter, request entrance to your rooms, by my blood, and by my magic.'_** "

" ** _I truly wish I could help more, but with so much is unknown to me. With Dumbledore being aware that the Seraphim will return with the coming of the Heir's power, I find myself asking too much of you. Your headmaster will not hesitate to kill me immediately upon the knowledge of my existence. At which time he will find the Heir and either twist the poor child to his liking or simply kill him to eliminate the threat. That is a risk I dare not take. The Heir of Merlin is the wizarding worlds last hope._** "

Harry groaned in defeat, now understanding what was expected of him. He nodded and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I will try." he promised. He was brought from his thoughts as the room began to brighten. "This is where I wake up, isn't it?"

" ** _Not just yet, there is another who wishes to speak with you._** " Aramithrial said with a scowl, the jealousy evident in his voice though Harry didn't know why. 

He was startled when his Seraphim vanished along with the bed and was replaced with a bright green forest. There was a rustling of leaves and Harry turned to see Tom, a younger, gorgeous, un-snake like Tom standing before him. All Harry could do was gape at the stunning man like an idiot. 

"I never said you could come into my dreams Tom." the younger wizard growled, his eyes narrowed as Tom smirked a little which nearly made Harry's heart stop.

"True, however you never said I couldn't." the gorgeous man pointed out. Harry realized he had a point, he didn't like it, but it was true. "Besides," Tom continued "I wanted to speak with you about something rather important, and I felt that I shouldn't without facing you properly. Seeing as it is impossible for us to meet in person, I settle for meeting you like this." Tom had begun to pique his interest.

"What is it then?" he asked. Tom locked eyes with him, smiled and walked up until they were mere inches apart. Harry's nose was filled with the scent of damp, dark earth and wet grass. He sighed thinking how much he'd always loved that smell of earth.

"I am aware that Blaise Zabini is courting you" he whispered softly leaning forward "so I thought I had better tell you that I've grown quite fond of you," Tom confessed, "and I too request the honor of courting you." His breath to catch in his throat. ' _Ah bloody hell!_ ' Harry thought to himself. He opened his mouth to protest but was he was silenced by Tom's lips pressing softly into his.

Harry trembled as his mouth was worked by Tom's, feeling ashamed to be enjoying yet another kiss. His fingers curled into Tom's shirt as the kiss deepened. He savored the man's cool, dominating lips, as they took his possessively. Before Harry could determine if he liked it or not, Tom was pulling away.

"Think about it, before you tell me no." he murmured, kissing the scar on Harry's forehead. "But please don't be angry with me, alright?" Harry groaned in defeat. Three courtiers now, THREE! A war was raging, Harry's life was turned upside down and he had three courtiers to contend with. Tom's soft chuckle brought him out of his inner tirade, he glanced up in time to see the older wizard vanish and to realize that a familiar voice was calling his name. 

"Nnng. Wussit?" Harry demanded rubbing his eyes and sitting up to blink dumbly at a rather worried looking Draco. 

"Merlin Harry," the blond exclaimed "I was so worried! I couldn't wake you up! Do you ALWAYS get that pale when you sleep?" Draco demanded to know, crossing his arms. 

"...yes?" he asked his head tilted. "Whats wrong anyway I was only asleep." he mumbled, still sleepy. 

"For twelve hours!" Draco yelled. His eyes narrowed on Harry.

"Your shitting me..." he muttered wide eyes and Draco shook his head.

"No. Dumbledore has everyone searching the castle and Weasley is fit to be tied. He had the audacity to accuse the Slytherin's of kidnapping you and wouldn't let up until McGonagall searched the entire dungeons...INCLUDING our rooms!" 

"Dammit," he grumbled as he stood and headed for the door. "I'm sorry Draco. I'm on my own for a few hours and everyone thinks the worst!"

"Isn't that what usually happens Harry?" the blond asked, amusement clear in his voice, as they walked down the hall.

"Shush." he ordered turning and continuing on his way as Ron and Hermione spotted him from down the hall.

"HARRY!" Hermione squealed slamming into him. "Oh my god we thought the worst!"

"Where were you mate?!" Ron demanded, shooting Malfoy a dark glare. 

"Ron leave Malfoy alone, I was studying and fell asleep that's all, I didn't think I'd sleep for so long. I'm sorry I worried you guys." he stated softly and they smiled brightly, forgiving him instantly. They dragged Harry to the nearest teacher and he apologized and the search was called off. And soon they all found themselves eating dinner.

Deciding to focus on getting his revenge, Harry forgot to be depressed. Harry loaded up his plate suddenly overcome with hunger and proceeded to eat, chat and laugh with everyone around him, even Neville. Though he would still feel some guilt when he looked at Neville or Luna, he knew they'd forgiven him long ago. And if they could forgive him, why shouldn't he forgive himself?

He was the image of a happy teenager and all the while he was planning and plotting in his head. He was thinking of how best to exact his revenge, how he could humiliate, discredit and then kill Dumbledore. First step, tonight he was going to return to the Founders quarters. 

Harry wanted that old man to suffer and lose everything, before he was brutally, and mercilessly killed. Tomorrow, no, tonight. The games would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i am aware that the quality has gone down. it's because i don't have the energy nor the gumption to completely re-write the entire 40 chapters i currently have written. it is what i had planned on doing, but i just don't have the time to do so.
> 
> that said, I'm sorry this took so long. I'll be posting more chapters so long as my internet doesn't cop out on me.
> 
> please enjoy.
> 
> (P.S) for those who noticed my mess up there, i forgot to check what chapter i was on before adding the new chapter and accidentally submitted the same chapter i already had up. my bad!


	6. Godric Gryffindor

At precisely three in the morning a shrieking alarm woke Harry. Groaning, the boy looked over at his wand, the cause of the outburst, and wondered if it was due the magical surges he'd been experiencing. He was definitely going to have to get that damn thing looked at. He was glad that he had placed multiple silencing spells up around his bed. He had much to do tonight and needed silence and secrecy. He couldn't let himself get caught..no, he simply could not allow that to happen.

He grimaced as he rubbed his head trying to rid himself of the headache that had sprouted and slid silently from his bed and down the stairs to his favorite spot in the plushy armchair near the now dead fire. He needed to think properly and that would take a while. He intended to go to the Founders quarters to see Godric, but needed a plan in mind first.

Before long he was pacing back and forth along the length of the common room shaking his head. He wasn't cut out for this kind of thing, he needed help. Resigning himself to the idea that Godric was the best place for him to start, he reached under the cushion to retrieve his invisibility cloak from it's 'Just-In-Case' location, and headed down the stairs towards the painting of the Forbidden Forest.

One thing Harry never expected to see at four am was Draco halfway down the stairs talking to Blaise. Without thinking, Harry slipped off the invisibility cloak startling them both. Harry had to smirk knowing it was rare that someone was able to surprise Blaise. Although they were both smiling at him, Harry knew that Draco's muttered "goodnight" was to Blaise. Nodding, Blaise took Harry's hand and gently kissed it making Harry blush violently, and feel a little ashamed for reacting so....he didn't know the word, but he felt so fickle and somehow dirty.

"See you later Harry?" the dark Italian asked smiling. The Gryffendor's pulse quickened and he wondered how he could have ever found those deep black pools that were Blaise's eyes frightening. 

"Y...yeah, sure," Harry stammered out, uncertain but eager to meet up with Blaise again even though he wasn't sure why.

"So I heard you two are dating?" Draco asked smiling a little looking half amused and half possessive/jealous. Oh hell, that wasn't a good thing.

"I don't know if you could call it dating," Harry mumbled as he felt himself blush even harder as Draco lifted a questioning eyebrow. "I don't really know what's going on...three people are asking me to be with them and I hardly know a single one of them." the brunette admitted while shaking his head and squeaking as Draco leaned forward picking up the golden necklace that Aramithrial had gifted him.

"Is this from one of them?" he asked tilting his head and Harry swallowed hard and nodded making Draco sigh.

"So much competition for your heart Harry," he murmured. Harry's heart sped up making his vision blurred just as Draco leaned forward until their noses were touching. "I wonder if you would mind terribly if I asked for your attention well." Harry opened his mouth to respond but only managed a soft squeak as Draco's lips pressed against his.

"Shhh...just think about it?" he whispered softly again pressing his warm lips to Harry's gently trying to coax him to kiss back. Draco continued to kiss the still shocked Harry until his brain finally caught up with his body and Draco felt Harry melt into the kiss and return it with enthusiasm. 

Unfortunately, the heat of the kiss also brought out the shame causing Harry to break free from Draco, stammer out and apology and race down the hall. Once through the Fat Lady's portrait and into the safety of his common room, he flung himself onto the couch to try to calm down. He felt like such a filthy whore...FOUR MEN!. He liked four different men, and he'd kissed all of them. He flung an arm over his eyes and bit back a sob. Crying wasn't going to help him.

He sat on the couch for a long moment, just resisting the urge to cry before taking a long breath and began to try to separate his feelings. Guilt, shame, and embarrassment where at the forefront making him feel just as depressed as when Sirius and Lupin had died. If they where alive Harry could have gone to them for help. They weren't, and now Harry was all alone, and terrified really.

He sat there for a long time, for how long he didn't know. He was aware that he had started to cry, and rather violently though no sound passed his lips as the heavy tears rolled down his face. He was too young for something like this. Save the wizarding world, find the Heir of Merlin, figure out which courtier he liked the most, get good grades, re-friend Dumbledore, plan a war, to end a war rather....how was a sixteen year old boy supposed to handle all that? He didn't think anyone could, but he knew he had to.

When he finally calmed down and stood up he simply sat there and thought about the four people who where trying to court him. What was all that courting crap about anyway? He didn't know and he didn't dare ask anyone about it. But he did realize one thing. The Seraphim was one of three people. Blaise, Tom, or Draco, but which one? And would Harry love him back?... Could Harry love him back? He didn't know.

He groaned a little and shook his head feeling empty, useless and spent. After a quick face wash, he decided he was going to shove the thoughts of the four...no three certain people to the back of his mind and focus on what was really important: his revenge and the war. That decided he locked his mind tight against Tom, slipped back under the invisibility cloak and avoiding the students that were beginning to flow through the halls, headed back to the portrait of the Forbidden Forest. He paused once in the safely of the old common room and took a deep breath before heading up the stairs only to face a sleepy grumbling Gordric .

"Well, what the hell do you want boy?" The red haired founder demanded. His eyes narrowing as Harry raised his wand and gasped in surprise as the Golden Boy cut his finger and allowed the blood to run down to his palm. Once it began to pool he pressed his hand firmly against the stone wall, the red blood trickling down the stones as magic as ancient as the Sorting Hat sprang up and began to wrap around Harry like a comforting hug. 

"I, Harry James Potter, request entrance to your rooms, by my blood and by my magic." Harry declared. The young wizard gasped loudly as the blood suddenly vanished into the stones. The magic that had wrapped around him began to tighten and tug the magic from his body to test it, to taste it. He cringed at the pain as the ancient magic ruthlessly searched every inch of his body and his magical heritage until it finally released him to tremble against the wall.

"You may enter," Gordric announced simply blinking at Harry who nodded. "Like the train station, you just walk through." The Founder stated after realizing the reason for his descendent's hesitation. Harry nodded and reached out to touch the wall only to find himself sliding through the invisible barrier. Once inside he froze and stood there gaping.

It looked almost exactly like a muggle apartment, a living area to his left complete with clean, dust free fireplace, fluffy couches and two armchairs as well as an enormous bookshelf that Harry itched to raid. To his right was a small kitchen complete with a spelled storage unit to keep things cold, a clean stove and several cooking implements that made Harry grin. In front of that was a smaller kitchen like area for the making and creation of potions. Also completely clean dust free and spotless. 

Between the kitchen and living area was a short hallway that led to a small, but very cozy bedroom that was mainly taken up by an enormous Griffin down stuffed bed. Harry loved it instantly. He always got so cold at night and Hogwarts blankets weren't very warm. Across the hall from the bedroom was a bathroom that could rival the Prefects bathroom. White marble bathtub large enough to swim in, which even had seats around the walls in the shallow end. Harry was in heaven.

"Do you like it?" Gordric asked from his portrait above the fireplace mantle. The boom of his voice made Harry nearly jump out of his skin. He took one last look at the glorious bathroom before racing into the sitting room.

"It's amazing Mr. Gryffindor!" Harry stated looking astonished. "this place is wonderful!"

"I am pleased to hear that as it is yours." Godric stated with a slight grin as Harry gaped. Godric laughed at the baffled young wizard. "You are my one and only blood Heir Harry." the Founder stated, chuckling at the still stunned wizard staring at him.

"I'm...your Heir?" he demanded looking baffled and Godric nodded a smirk forming on his lips.

"Indeed., overtime the Gryffindor name has faded into history and became Potter, and Longbottom. Though Longbottom isn't a direct blood connection anymore, due to several muggle marriages. They are still related quite closely to my line, but as the last Potter you receive all of my belongings, vaults, and estate." he stated simply as Harry gaped at him for a long, long moment.

"I...I'm related to Neville?" he mused out loud. Realizing that was an odd thing to be focusing on right now, he pulled his attention back to his ancestors portrait. "So...so I'm your Heir then?" Seeing Godric roll his eyes, Harry could now see that it did make sense. The sword he'd pulled out of the hat had been Gryffendor's sword...the blood offered to access these rooms was for blood magic to test his lineage. Of course it all made sense! 

"Does Dumbledore know?" Harry demanded staring up at Godric who shook his head.

"No. I erased all records of lineage as soon as I realized what that old bastard was up too. It helped a great deal that the names Potter and Longbottom eased into the Gryffindor lines instead of it being so abrupt. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore thought I had died without a child." he admitted smirking a little. "how much of a fool he was. Honestly." he stated shaking his head as Harry relaxed.

"So, what does it mean then...me being your Heir that is? Anything?" 

"You mean other than strong increase in magic? Ancient magic that you are most likely beginning to feel the effects of as we speak." Godric stated and Harry nodded now knowing why he could still feel the gentle hug of the magic that had engulfed him earlier. He looked down at his wand, he will definitely be needing a new one if his magic continued to grow. 

"Sir, if I might ask, how closely are the Longbottom's and the Potters related?"

"I suppose I would have to call you cousins." Harry couldn't help but smile at the admission. He had a real relative after all! In fact he had several - Godric, Neville, Neville's gran, not to mention the other Longbottom's and their families. He knew that the latter would be considered distant relatives, but they were still family, Harry's family. 

"I have SO many questions for you." the Gryffindor Heir admitted to Godric who chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose you do," he teased smirking at little at Harry. 

"But first, I was wondering if I might ask your help in a...personal matter?" he asked hesitantly the man nodding.

"Of course you can Harry," Godric stated warmly. Grinning at the reassurance, Harry settled himself in an armchair and stared down at his hands. 

"Well you see Sir, I'm being Courted by four...err...three rather different people." Harry admitted softly. Feeling the shame welling up inside him, he ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "I was raised by muggles, and I don't know anything about this..this courtship thing..what I'm supposed to do or even how I'm supposed to feel about it." 

"Ah I see. Well you should know that it's perfectly normal for a Wizard or a Witch of more popular heritage to be courted by several others." he explained and Harry blinked, a little startled. "The most famous case was Rinity Rockholm in the late thirteenth Century, who had twenty one different suitors of both male and female gender." he stated nodding and Harry gaped a little bit more.

"So.. it's ok that I have more than one person I'm attracted to?" he asked hesitantly and Godric laughed merrily at Harry's innocence.

"Oh my yes! At first, when I was being courted, I fancied myself in love with five separate people; two wizards and three witches, and continued to until my Aline began to stand out." he ancestor admitted with a smile. "I remained friends with the other four until my dying day as they ended up pairing with each other." he said with a snicker. "You will figure out who you are in love with in time," he promised Harry. 

"So this courting thing...what the hell is it?" he asked, he felt as if he'd known Godric all his life, and could ask him anything now.

"I believe these days it is referred to as Dating, although the semantics are relatively the same: they want to get to know you, they will attempt to sway your heard with gifts and fancy gestures. Do not be surprised if they ask you to accompany them somewhere or make you food or gifts. Most, however, will not spend money to avoid you thinking they are trying to buy your love." Godric stated and Harry couldn't help but feel even more relieved.

"Thanks Mr. Gryffindor." Harry murmured smiling at his great, great, great...uuuh... yeah Grandfather.

"Please Harry, we are family. Call me Godric." the red heads green eyes shining with affection. "Now the, any other questions you have for me?" he asked with a smile as Harry nodded.

"I was recently approached by a Seraphim." he explained Godric gaping at him. "He asked for my help in finding the Heir of Merlin." he admitted shaking his head. "all I have is a few words from a prophecy I found in a book." he admitted. "can you help me at all?" he asked biting his lip. 

"I can, actually," Godric stated and cleared his throat. "The Heir to the Throne shall emerge! Bloodline to bloodline shall be met. On Seraphim wings he shall rise, to rule the wizarding world. Friend is Foe, and Foe is Friend, to he who shall be dead! Twin Seers born of family not by blood, marks upon their brow. All species to him converge, the Heir of Merlin's golden hour. To end a wizard's war.

"That was the prophecy wasn't it?" Harry asked startled and Godric nodded.

"I once got the very same book as you," he confessed "it was me who accidentally spilled the ink all over it." Godric laughed looking a little sheepish, "I was only thirteen at the time, but my Seraphim was willing for me to wait until I was old enough to be Courted. There was only a small age difference after all, and not uncommon in the magical world." 

"Another question for you." he stated simply and Godric tilted his head. "If I was to say, ooh be in a war only to find out the man that I thought was my friend is actually the man I should have been hating all this time, what do you think I should do?"

"There is an old muggle saying 'Keep you friends close, and your enemies closer'" Godric's hard green eyes held Harry's "That is precisely what you must do Harry...keep him close." He said matter of fact. "Act as if nothing is wrong. Then you are able to move more freely under the guise of camaraderie. This will keep suspicion away from you as well as keep you from having your every move watched. Dumbledore is suspicious of everyone, yet he truly believes that he is in total control. Use that to your advantage Harry."

Harry had to agree that it made perfect sense. He paused for a moment before standing and pacing the back and forth across the sitting room Courting aside, he needed to plan his next moves. Still pacing, he began trying to recite the words to the prophecy. 'All species to him converge'...all species...that was it! Allies! He needed allies, he needed to find support. But how to do it?

"Dammit." Harry groaned flopping back onto the chair and rubbing violently at his face Godric raising his eyebrow. "There's no way I can do this all by myself."

"Help? I may be just a portrait young man, but help I can most certainly do." Harry's ancestor said with a crooked grin. Just seconds later, Harry heard five cracks as five tiny house elves appeared in the sitting room. They were standing in a row from tallest, even him not reaching the same height as Dobby, to the smallest. who was half that size.

"Itty, Bitty, Teeny, Tiny, and Tot." Godric stated simply nodding as each elf took a step forward and bowed low as their name was called Tot squeaking excitedly as she bowed as well and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"I was wondering how it was so clean in here." he admitted watching the elves carefully. "so...their mine now too?"

"We are not anybodies!" Itty declared to a blinking Harry. "We are old and that means that we are not owned or forced to have a master." Harry was quite shocked by this.

"You mean the whole, Elves must serve their wizard masters shit hasn't always been around!?"

"No." she stated with a slight look of surprise. "Wizards at first hired us because we where better than anyone else at cleaning, mending, and other housekeeping and maid activities. But after a while they started to be spell the house elves forcing them into little more than slaves."

"That is so horrible!" Harry snarled shaking his head. "Would you be willing to help me then? I want to make everything right again."

"Of course we'll help you. We are here aren't we?" she teased smirking a little. "just tell us what to do!" she instructed and Harry grinned a little.

"Well. If you'll lend me a hand, I think I might be able to formulate a plan." he admitted and they all settled down, gathering together to talk 'business' Godric often putting in his two cents, though he was less serious and more joking than anything else.

In the end, Itty was dressed in an old house elves dress and sent to Dumbledore as a disowned personal elf. Which Were elves who specialized in paperwork, organization, and organizing social events. Like a secretary.

Harry wrote a grand total of...well a lot of letters scowling with concentration, Tot settled onto the desk next to harry and helping him with spelling errors, or wording while Bitty Teeny and Tiny started cleaning the downstairs common room, and shifting all the books and other important things up into the apartment. Harry was going to need that common room.

"There." Harry murmured smirking a little handing the final letter over to Tot for proofreading who nodded. "Now you're sure there are ways into the common room without being detected?"

"Yes, there's a secret tunnel." she squeaked grinning. "it leads into the Hogs Head." she stated nodding and Harry smirked a little.

"Perfect. That's just perfect." he checked the time and sighed a little. "but I do believe, that I have to go. I have a war to end... or rather, start, and an old bastard to fool." he stated with a bright grin. "and three suitors to talk to. Now that I don't feel like a whore anymore." he stated simply running a hand through his hair and heading out to start the day. 

Ready or not. Here he comes.

A/N: Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.   
**Sun-tzu** \- Chinese general  & military strategist (~400 BC)


	7. Plans

Harry strode through the halls of Hogwarts, a tiny smile played on his lips, pondering the plans that he, the elves and Gordric had come up with. He knew that Dumbledore would fall, now all he had to do was get Tom on his side and keep him there. He would hate to have to kill him. 

Things were beginning to fall into place. In the last few hours Itty, dressed in clothes, had gone to Dumbledore to request a job as a personal elf, the remaining elves had delivered all of the letters he'd written to Gordric's contacts, and Harry had stolen off to the Forbidden Forest to begin gathering allies amongst the beasts.

Harry knew the job of finding allies was very important to the success and protection of the Heir. He wouldn't be used or manipulated like Harry was, like Dumbledore would surely do...no, Harry would see that he or she would be safe. The letters he'd sent were to several family heads of renowned bloodlines asking for their assistance with finding a child of prophecy that might be able to help end the war. He had written to both Light and Dark families, the only difference being that those who supported the Dark Lord would refer to him as Fox.

Harry recited the prophecy over and over in his head as he walked trying to pick up anything he could that might direct him to the Heir. Without more information, Harry wasn't sure where to start since the prophecy made no mention to when the Heir was born. Was he looking for a child, an adult...hell, the Heir might not even BE born yet. All he had to go on was twin's with marks on their foreheads.

Sighing, Harry paused to scrub his face with his hands. Taking a deep breath to clear his head he looked up and realizing he had reached the Entrance Hall. His stomach seemed to sense that he was in close proximity to food and began to growl...he was starved! He didn't really want to deal with Dumbledore, and now that he thought about it, coming in late for dinner might help [i]explain[/i] why he missed classes today. 

He grinned a little at his brilliance before schooling his expression so he looked tired and downcast his eyes in an effort to appear guilty, even shameful and walked in the Great Hall. As expected, most of the students and staff quieted and their gazes followed him as he slowly walked to the Gryffindor table. He felt stern eyes fall on him and looked up to meet the Headmasters gaze with pleaded eyes. '[i]Damn I'm good[/i]' he thought to himself as Dumbledore's expression softened and he mouthed the words "butterscotch". Harry nodded solemnly as sat himself at the end of the table and quietly began eating, all the while internally smirking at his acting abilities.

He finished eating just as Dumbledore was getting up to leave. The moment to old wizard had turned around, Harry raced out of the Great Hall determined to arrive before the Headmaster. Flopping breathless into a chair, Harry gently stroked Fawkes who had come to rest on his shoulder and nuzzle his cheek. His breathing relaxed as he listened to her soothing song just as the Headmaster walked in. 

Harry slowly lowered the shields on his mind allowing the Dark Lord to enter his mind. It wasn't often that Harry shut his mind off to Tom, so he wasn't surprised when Tom immediately came into his head as soon as Harry made it available to him.

' _Afternoon Harry._ ' Tom murmured softly in his head. Although Harry knew this was said with a smirk, he could sense his puzzlement as well.

 

' _Hey Tom. Watch this....you're gonna enjoy it, I'm certain._ ' Harry said to Tom grinning in his mind while keeping himself looking grim and apologetic. ' _I'm gonna spin Dumbledore a load of shit and the old fool is gonna swallow it down as if it were sweet like candy!_ ' Harry laughed in his mind with Tom as Dumbledore watched him.

"Sir, I...I'm so sorry!" Harry finally burst out. "I didn't mean any of it I was just so upset ...so upset I haven't been sleeping well and kept having these terrible nightmares every night I just felt so fucking GUILTY all the time and you were..." finally taking a breath after forcing his voice to crack,"..you were just sitting there and I exploded." Harry artfully finished the last few words in barely a whisper and kept his eyes down in mock shame. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Headmaster nod in understanding.

"It is perfectly fine Harry my boy. I had a feeling I was perhaps the unfortunate recipient of some misguided frustrations. I admit that I should not have pushed you quite as hard, nor suggested what I did. However, desperate times call for desperate measures Harry, and sadly, we are running out of ideas to defeat Voldemort." the Headmaster said with a sigh.

"It's alright Sir. But I AM going to end this war!" Harry said with a fierce determination in his eyes that seemed to surprise Dumbledore. "I AM going to kill my family's murderer! I AM going to destroy every single trace of my enemy!" Tom laughed at Harry's ability to tell the truth without telling anything at all.

"Are you now? You have an idea?"

"Yes Sir I do, but it will require more training. I know how important my education is, however I need to ask if I could take a leave from my classes for a while. I can retake them after I end the war." Harry said with a serious face as he ran his hand through his hair. "Once I've advanced a bit more, then I'm going to work on a solid plan." Dumbledore was still watching him intently.

"That sounds like a very good idea Harry, very mature idea. Who will be supervising your training? Do you need assistance? A training room perhaps?" Harry didn't like that he was so eager to be involved, but it was exactly what Harry had expected him to do.

"Thank you Sir, but I'm alright." Harry said confidently. "I've learned that I do much better training on my own, but I will keep you updated on my subjects and progress..I will definitely need your expertise especially when it comes to spells I should avoid." Harry said with an innocent, knowing expression when referring to Dark Arts. "I also was able to buy four house elves, I hope that it's ok? Please, you must not tell Hermione! I know she won't approve, but I just couldn't bare to ask more of you right now....I mean you do so much for me as it is..."Harry looked up at Dumbledore through his lashes and quickly looked back down again after he saw the Headmaster beaming at him. Dumbledore always had been a sucker for sweet talk.

"I am pleased that you have approached this responsibly Harry." the Headmaster said while looking at the boy with pride.

"Professor, I do need to ask one favor. I need to go to Diagon Alley to buy some books and a new wand," He lifted his wand and looked at it with confusion "because mine has been acting wonky." Shrugging, he put it back in his pocket and looked up at the Headmaster. "I think I might have damaged it in the fight at the Ministry." 

"Certainly, shall I arrange for an escort?" Harry smiled and nodded still playing his part. He knew he'd be sent with one anyway. "Yes, I should think so. I do believe that both Minerva and Severus are available tomorrow, how does that sound my boy?"

Harry nodded again in agreement. Putting his guilty face back on, Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair, bit his lip and took a deep breathe. "I really am sorry I yelled at you Sir." He said as he exhaled.

"I know Harry, I know." the Headmaster assured as he squeezed Harry's shoulder. The Golden Boy smiled up at him with admiration while Tom cackled madly in the back of his mind. 

After a few dramatic yawns and wishes of a good night, Harry left the Headmasters office for the library on a mission to find Draco and his cronies. 

' _Tom, would you mind staying with me for bit longer? I have something to discuss with you and my other two suitors._ ' Harry said to Tom as he drew near the library. He could feel the Dark Lords annoyance at the idea of competition, but Harry shrugged it off...he really didn't care. 

Harry strode through the library, head held high with confidence, past Madam Pince, directly to the table occupied by a large group of, now sneering, Slytherin's. Pansy hissed with fury at his approach and lifted her wand just as Crabbe and Goyle jumped up in anticipating of a fight. 

Ignoring the others, since they weren't worth the effort, he looked straight at his two courtiers. "Zabini, Malfoy...a word please?" The Gryffindor said in a cool, calm voice. Without a word the two Slytherin's began to close their books and pack their things. 

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked, "Where are you going?" She demanded, sounding horrified.

Draco finished packing his things, not even bothering to look at her. "With Harry of course. He did ask in a perfectly reasonable manner." She huffed at this, "It would be rude to refuse after all." He drawled as Pansy continued to gape in shock as he and Blaise silently followed the Golden Boy out of the library.

"As you are aware, I am being courted, but by other suitors than yourselves." Harry said to them after raising silencing charms. "One of others will remain unknown to you, but the last is your Lord, Voldemort." At this he resisted the urge to laugh while the two Slytherin's practically choked.

"We are fighting the Dark Lord for your attention?!" they both demanded.

"Yes and he is with us right now, well in my mind rather, so that I can talk to all three of you at the same time." he had to laugh at the confused expression on their faces. "Occlumency....or would this be considered Legilimency?"

' _Legilimency_ ' Tom supplied and Harry shrugged.

"No matter. As I am the courted, it is my right to set up rules for you all to follow..correct?" Harry waited for them all to nod. "Good. They're fairy simple....but pay attention."

"First, No Touching." Harry immediately could tell the protests were coming, so he raised his hand to cut them off. "Not to say you can't hold my hand, touch my arm...stuff like that. I'm not used to close contact, so hugs are a definite NO." he ordered. "I might get more comfortable with time, but I've rarely been touched, friendly or otherwise and it bothers me a little." They all seemed to relax a bit knowing that he wasn't against it, just not ready for it.

"Second, No Kissing...especially without my permission dammit! You guys took me by surprise, but the next time you're going to get slapped AND hexed! I was almost forced once, and believe me, you don't want to know what happened to him. And when I'm being pushed up against a wall or couch, bed...whatever, then I feel FORCED." They all looked guilty, as they should he thought to himself. 

"Third, if you give me a gift, I don't want you to spend a lot of money on it. If it's something valuable that you already have, then that's fine, but I don't want to feel like you're trying to buy my affection."Again, Harry waited for them all to acknowledge that they understood.

"Fourth, if I find out that any of you have tried to sabotage one of the others, I am going beat you." They all lowered their heads to hide their amusement. Their feisty Gryffindor clearly knew that's the first thing they'd do. "Oh...and if you tell ANYONE that I am being courted by the Dark Lord, I'll deny it and curse you so badly that even St. Mungo's won't be able to put you right."sighing to calm himself "And lastly, I need time to myself. I need space. I can't spend all my free hours letting you coddle and woo me. I will set up a schedule or something so that you all get the same amount of time with me."

' _We're big boys Harry, you should spend time with us when you want to_ ' Tom said. Harry repeated what Tom said to the other two and to his astonishment they both nodded.

"Our Lo...I mean, Vol....um..he's right." Draco said in all seriousness, "you shouldn't feel pressured to spend time with any of us because you want to spare our feelings."

"This should be natural, you know?" Blaise said reaching up to lightly touching Harry's arm. "It should be like dating, only with more people." Harry took in a deep breath at the slight squeeze on his heart....three people who understood him so well. This was going to be very difficult.

"Alright, that's all I had to say." Harry stated simply feeling awkward now.

"Harry, if you don't mind, we had a question for you." Draco said as he and Blaise shared a look. "We know you value your privacy and loathe the press, so if you want to keep our Courting you a secret we're fine with that. Well...Blaise and I are anyway, we can't speak for the Dark Lord."

"Well, considering I'm supposed to _kill_ I still have words for you Mr. Voldemort, if you don't mind?" Harry waited until he knew he had Tom's full attention. 'I was wondering where you stood on the war.'

' _Harry, Harry...haven't you figured it out yet? I stand on YOUR side._ ' This honestly wasn't what Harry was expecting. ' _If I had my proper head about me, I always would have been. After all, I did promise Lily that I'd protect you...Prophecy or not!_ ' Harry felt as if all the wind had been knocked out of him.

' _Tom...you and my mother were enemies. How could you have ever promised anything?_ ' his voice was shaking but feeling Tom try to calm him through their link seemed to help.

' _There is a spell similar to the Fidelius charm but instead of a house, it hides a secret. Thanks to Dumbledore, who is the secret keeper, it stops me from telling you much. But what I can tell you is that your mother and I were NEVER enemies Harry. As I said, the charm blocks me from telling you the truth, but there is one way to circumvent it...the information can be read. Read your mothers diary Harry, then you'll know everything._ ' Tom paused sensing Harry's confusion. ' _You do have it don't you? The diary...from Lily's vault....Harry please tell me you got the family vaults!_ ' 

' _Tom,_ ' Harry snarled, ' _I didn't even know there WERE vaults! That bastard will truly stop at nothing will he?!_ ' 

' _You think Dumbledore is using the accounts?_ ' Tom growled as Harry ran his hands through his hair, pulling it slightly before nodding.

' _Suppose it's a good thing I'm going to Diagon tomorrow._ '

' _Harry,_ ' Tom sighed, ' _I am terribly sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting. Busy Dark Lord after all._ ' he said in an exasperated tone. Tom relaxed once he heard Harry chuckle at his dramatics. Harry said good night to Tom and gave him a mental kiss on the cheek before wishing him luck and sending him on his way.

Harry was just about to head to his dorm when Itty, dressed in a Hogwarts crested tea towel, popped in looking frantic. "Harry! Dumbledore just finished a fire call with the Head goblin at Gringotts." She paused to take a deep breath, "He's keeping some accounts from you and was threatening the goblin. 'Remember your place!' he said! They didn't say how many accounts, but he did mention funding for the Order as well as himself!"

Dumbledore was really loosing his touch, harry was just informed of his bank accounts from two different sources and he was about to go into the goblin bank tomorrow and would probably have learned about them there too. Not to mention that when he was seventeen all bank accounts under the control of legal guardians would have transferred to Harry automatically. What would Dumbledore have done then? More lies probably. Well he wasn't going to get away with it anymore. Harry was going to make damn sure of it. 

"Thanks for letting me know Itty." he said grinning a little. "he's not being too awful to you is he?"

"No worse than I expected." she admitted shrugging and then shaking her head. "it's hard to remember to punish myself when I do something wrong though. Dumbledore just thinks I'm a little distraught and that I'm still thinking I'm under my other master. Sometimes it takes a while for the magic to wear off and transfer to another wizard." she said snorting a little.

"Disgusting" Harry grumbled absently at Dumbledore, as he tugged playfully on a lock of her hair. "Go on," he smiled down at her, "we'll have all of your people set free soon." he promised to the smiling little elf.

"I know." she agreed before vanishing with a loud crack. Harry scrubbed his face with his hands....he was so bloody tired. He really needed to get some sleep, especially with his trip to Diagon tomorrow....it was going to be a long day.


	8. Surprises Part I

Harry sighed feeling peaceful and relaxed and he shifted on a bed of soft down, dressed in silk pajamas once again and he smiled a little looking up at the Seraphim sitting on the edge of the bed smiling softly at him. 

"Aramithrial." Harry breathed softly, snuggling up into the Angel. Most people he couldn't bare to have touch him, let alone cuddle, but the Seraphim...oh he made Harry feel warm, safe and calm. He snuggled further into the Angel, and a warm, soft, silky wing wrapped around him, relaxing they both.

" _ **You don't mind me holding you?**_ " Aramithrial asked Harry who shook his head and smiled into the Angels chest.

"So, you're either Tom Riddle, Blaise Zabini, or Draco Malfoy." he mumbled softly. Feeling Aramithrial tense a bit let Harry know that he was right.

" _ **What makes you think that?**_ " the Angel asked softly and Harry chuckled softly.

"Don't worry Aramithrial." Harry assured him as he ran his fingers over the Angels feathers making the Seraphim croon softly and run his fingers through Harry's hair in kind. "I won't make you tell me who you are. I have to choose between you three with an unbiased opinion. If I don't, then how will I know it's real?" Aramithrial relaxed again and resumed his attentions - stroking and preening, making the Gryffindor melt into the Angel further. 

" _ **Harry, My Harry.**_ " Aramithrial murmured softly nuzzling the boy. " _ **I fear for you.** " he admitted softly shaking his head. " _ **I do not know how to protect you, I do not know if I can. Every ounce of my being wants to be by your side to protect you, yet I know that discovery would only jeopardize us more.**_ " he said in a frustrated sigh as he nuzzled others neck, breathing in deeply and allowing the scent to reduce his tension. This made Harry smile with glee into the Angel hair. _

_"Don't worry Aramithrial." he murmured again running his fingers down the others neck carefully tracing the skin trying to memorize the feeling of the flesh, even though he knew it was pointless. "I won't get hurt, I promise." he murmured softly nuzzling him as if they where both birds. "You can come to me anytime and hold me." he promised sighing softly as he curled up in the others lap. It felt good to be the one who was being protected instead of being the one who had to protect for once. Harry knew that he was intensely in like with Aramithrial, more so than Tom, Blaise or Draco. Even though one of them WAS Aramithrial, he hadn't known them long enough to be able to choose between the three._

_" _ **Harry, you must be extremely cautious when dealing with the Goblins, they trust very few people, and are not likely to befriend someone who associates with someone they utterly loathe.**_ " he stated simply and Harry nodded._

_"It's a good thing I'm not on either side then isn't it?" he said smirking._

_" _ **Just be prepared for them to insist upon some degree of proof in order to validate your claim.**_ " Aramithrial advised and Harry nodded._

_"I know, but that's alright." Harry murmured softly. "I can do it. I've done more impossible things...besides, I would think less of them if they didn't." he admitted snuggling back into his Angel. "Isn't there a way for me to see you face to face? I want to give you something."_

_" _ **You Don't need to do that.**_ " Aramithrial protested and Harry smiled a little._

_"What if I _want_ to?" he asked softly with his head tilted in an adorable little boy pout. The Angel relaxed and smiled down at the Pouting Harry and chuckled. "I'll leave it for you in the Forbidden Forest." the Golden Boy promised softly gently kissing the Angels neck before pulling away. "But I need to wake up. I can hear my alarm."_

_" _ **Good Morning my Harry. I will wait for you in the forest then. In three days, before your meeting.**_ " Aramithrial promised spreading his wings wide and Harry smiled as his eyes blinked open yawning a little as Neville gently poked Harry on the shoulder._

_"Harry?" he asked holding up one of the letters Harry had written, with Tots help, with a puzzled expression on his face and Harry nodded._

_"Don't let anyone see that Nev, but yes, I did write the letter." he stated simply sitting up and yawning a little as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I need to talk to you later about something." he whispered, grinning at the taller Gryffindor. Without another word Harry hopping out of bed, stretched before quickly changing into his robes and leaping into action, heading straight for Snape's office._

_"Good morning Professor." Harry greeted the Potions Master and received a grunt in reply as he gently pealed the skin covering the wings of a beetle....very difficult._

_"Floo is on the mantle." the man said after a few moments of silence. Harry chuckled a little and helped himself to the Floo, tossing it into the flames calling out the name of his destination. Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron with a smug grin as he cleaned himself free of soot with a flick of his wand the thing letting off a horrendous screech. ' _Yes definitely need a new wand_ ' he thought to himself as he try to lose himself in the crowd. _

_First stop Flourish & Blotts and he set off in a determined pace while making a mental list of all the types of books he intended to purchase. Even before he had 'seen the light' in regards to Dumbledore, he knew that Hogwart's library was censored. So he he knew that he couldn't rely on it as a knowledge source when it came to his survival and that of the Heir. He needed everything he could find on defense, offense, dueling, curses, counter curses, the list went on and on. He reasoned that it was about time he spent some of the money left to him...why not on a noble cause?_

_After his elves came to shrink and ship his books back to the castle, he proceeded to his next stop, Ollivander's. Dust danced in the stream of light that came through the door with Harry. Still the same Harry thought to himself and he smiled at the memory of being here when he was 11._

_"Aah...Harry Potter, yes, yes, I was certain that you would be back." the old wizard said softly. Meeting his gaze Harry flinched at the insight shining in his pale eyes._

_"Sorry?" the younger wizard asked, puzzled and feeling a bit paranoid as the shopkeeper came near._

_"Wand please." the man ordered holding his hand out and Harry obediently placed it on his open palm. "Yes, of course...you have changed greatly in the years. Your wand no longer can handle your abilities." he stated simply. "I can do nothing for you. Ancient magic, regretfully I haven't the skill to be able to do what you need me to do."_

_Harry's heart plummeted and he shook his head, feeling as if the world was trying to swallow him whole. What was he going to do without his wand!? He was powerful enough to learn wandless magic, had even begun to learn basic spells in secret, but there was no way he'd be able to learn all the advanced magic without a wand - and certainly not in the near future. His mind began to run through everything riding on him right now...finding the Heir, defeating Dumbledore and putting the magical world to rights...not going to happen without a fucking wand!_

_"Do not look so morose Mr. Potter. I said that I could not help you, never did I say it was hopeless." Ollivander stated his eyes sharp, gleeful. "Of course, you mustn't tell Dumbledore." Harry's head snapped up to stare at Ollivanders and he nodded assuring the man that he never would._

_"There is a shop in Knockturn Alley, known as Areotips Ancient Wand Crafters. That is where you must go. They specialize in ancient and powerful magic."_

_"Ancient and Powerful magic? Isn't that exactly what Dumbledore is trying to stamp out?" Harry asked softly._

_"You are not the first that I have had to direct young Mr. Potter. There have been several over the years. Should he require an explanation, just tell him I made you a specialty wand, he'll believe it like he always does." Harry smirked a little, amazed at how incredibly STUPID Dumbledore was._

_"Thanks Mr. Ollivander." Harry said with a small smile as he shook the shopkeepers hand before heading out and shoving his wand back into his pocket; he won't be needing that for his next visit. And with that headed straight into the bank and approaching the first Goblin he found._

_"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. I would like to request a meeting with the Head Goblin if that's possible?"_

_"What is the detail of your request?" the goblin demanded his eyes narrowing and Harry's smirk turned into smugness._

_"The recovery of stolen vaults...among other things." he stated in a polite yet matter of fact tone. "I do not hold Gringotts at fault, but I cannot let this go on anymore." Harry finished and the Goblin gaped at him for a moment._

_"Please wait here Mr. Potter." the Goblin ordered before vanishing from his desk chair and scrambling out into a side door, only to return almost immediately looking a little flustered but nodding towards Harry. "Please come this way Mr. Potter the Head Goblin will see you right away." he said pointing towards the side door he'd just exited._

_"Thank you very much." Harry stated sincerely, making the Goblin gape at him again before snapping himself out of it and leading Harry through the door. Like the exterior of the bank, the entire hallway was white marble and impressive. Harry followed the Goblin to the second set of massive double doors and entered an office that looked very much like a grassy meadow._

_"Greetings Mr. Potter." the Goblin said as he stood next to his chair behind his desk. Harry nodded adopting a stern business like expression. "My name is LeatherGem. What can I do for you this afternoon?"_

_"It has recently come to my attention, quite by accident, that I have vaults that I was not made aware of and therefore not in possession of." he stated simply. "I know Goblins very well, well enough to know that most of you are well respected, honest, and you certainly are most certainly not thieves."_

_The look of LeatherGem's expression changed from wary rage to startled and surprised. "I also am fully aware that the only reason you wouldn't have alerted me of my rightful possessions when I came to you on my eleventh birthday was that my legal guardian forbade it for some reason, or another." Harry continued. Leathergem nodded looking a little stunned at young wizards knowledge and understanding of the facts._

_"Now I ask you, Mr. LeatherGem, how would you like to correct those mistakes and abuses of a manipulative, power hungry old wizard?" Harry asked with a smirk and watched LeatherGem leaned forward breathless with anticipation._

_"And what, may I ask, do you propose Mr. Potter?" the Goblin asked with a noxious gleam in his eye._

_"First, I need to know exactly what my estate entails," he stated simply "and then I need to know what has been taken from me, and why if you have that sort of information."_

_"I will need three drops of you blood Mr. Potter." LeatherGem ordered pulling out a very old piece of yellowing parchment. "All vault information is kept, stored, and sorted by Genetic filing." the Head Goblin informed Harry who nodded and presented his finger. Harry watched in awe as the droplets of blood began to swim across the parchment and slowly form into words._

_'Vaults owned by Harry James Potter'_

_**Potter, Harry Vault:** 1,933 Galleons, 542 Sickles, 793 Knuts   
**Potter Family Vault:** 11,662 Galleons, 1462 Sickles, 8792 Knuts.  
 **Evens, Lily Vault:** 463 Galleons, 4559 Sickles 2604 Knuts. 2 Blood bound trunks, 1 mirror, 1 family album, 3 keys, 2 fur rugs, 13 silk scarves, 21 items of non disclosed character,1 silver athame, 1 silver cauldron, 1 silver goblet, 1 gold cauldron, 1 bronze cauldron, 2 copper cauldron, 542 various potions ingredients, 1 wand.  
 **Potter, James Vault:** 387 Galleons, 459 Sickles, 22 Knuts, 3 broomsticks, 1 family album, 1 quidditch robe set, 1 quidditch ball set, 1 family portrait, 2 items of non disclosed character, 1 wand.  
 **Black, Family(Sirius) Vault:** 337,224 Galleons, 15 Sickles, 12 Knuts, 1 flying motorcycle, 15 items of non disclosed character, 29 books, 1 wand.  
 **Lupin, Remus Vault:** 15 Sickles, 22 Knuts 1 wand  
 **Gryffindor Family Vault:** 762,052 Galleons, 567 Sickles, 1250 Knuts, 2 gold cauldron, 1,036 books, 82 items of non disclosed character, 46 plants and herbs of rare quality.  
 **Slytherin Family Vault:** 798,424 Galleons, 901 Sickles, 2034 Knuts, 2,558 books, 3 gold cauldron, 2 silver cauldron, 5 bronze cauldron, 1 copper cauldron, 1 iron cauldron, 6 athame, 6 dagger, 798 potions ingredients, 94 items of non disclosed character._

_All Harry could do was stare at the words and numbers swallowing hard, there were so many...so many startling things on that piece of paper. For one thing his mother and father both had private vaults, meaning there were important things of theirs there for him. Things that would teach him more about them. A slow warmth filled Harry as he thought about all the discovering he was going to do._

_Then of course there was Lupin and Sirius's vaults, he hadn't realized they had willed him their vaults, he had to wonder if Dumbledore knew about that? Looking at the list again he concluded that the three underlined were obviously those that Dumbledore knew about and controlled. A fact that was rather obvious when he looked at the gold balances. So, probably not or they'd have been taken along with the three underlined Vaults._

_The Gryffindor family vault wasn't much of a surprise but the Slytherin? Why had he gotten Slytherin's vaults? Shouldn't that have gone to Tom!? Perhaps not, Tom was , after all, half muggle, so pure blood supremest Slytherin wouldn't have allowed the vaults to pass on to anyone not of pure blood...right? So why give them to Harry? He didn't know._

_"As I am sure you have already deducted, Mr. Potter, the underlined vaults indicate those that were seized by Albus Dumbledore. We would have informed you of your other vaults but we had no way of doing so without Dumbledore's knowledge. I am sure you can understand were he to learn that you are the Heir of not one, but two the Founders lines, well let me say that he would have stopped at nothing until you met your demise by means of some 'unfortunate accident' just like that poor Myrtle girl."_

_"Myrtle!? Really?"_

_"Oh yes, she was the Heir to the Hufflepuff. The last of that noble line." LeatherGem admitted shaking his head._

_"Right." Harry muttered shaking his head. "Everyone assumed it was the monster that did it." he stated feeling sad for Myrtle. Did the poor girl even know who she was? He doubted it...but perhaps this was a good way to get the ghosts on his side as well? Yes, that would be a perfect opportunity to earn their trust and support. 'Just like this is a perfect opportunity to get the Goblins support.' Harry said to himself as he returned his attention to LeatherGem. ._

_"LeatherGem, if I might take up a moment of your time? I have a...business proposal for you." Harry said as his green eyes held the beady, black ones for a moment. Harry allowed himself a small smirk and LeatherGem's ears twitched with curiosity._

_..._

_Harry wore a smug smirk when he finally walked out of the bank two hours later. His 'meeting' with LeatherGem had not only been educational but also profitable. Leaving the vaults under Dumbledore's control to avoid suspicion, Harry gathered and combined all his gold and possessions from the remaining vaults and stored it in those of the Founders as they resided in the deepest bowels of Gringotts. He knew it was safer there than anywhere else._

_Once outside of the bank, Harry sighed and stopped for a moment to stare up at the sky. He needed to settle the many thoughts racing through his mind. So many things that would be coming together in the next few days...find the Heir, deal with the war. The pressure continued to build, but he reminded himself that for once, he would not be doing it alone. Knowing that he had Gordric relieved a large amount of stress, and if everything went as planned he'd have decent army as well._

_Feeling a sense of progression, Harry straighten up and made to way to Knockturn Alley with distinct purpose. He groaned a little as he made his way through the maze of narrow, dingy alleys that made up the district; carefully stepping over piles of refuse and an occasional sleeping street vermin. Finally reaching a cleaner, more welcoming lane he held his head high in his best Lord Malfoy impression and strode down the lane proud and poised as if he were supposed to be there. People here, many the dregs of society, respected power._

_Despite his composure, Harry couldn't help but squeal in terror when two thick strong, well muscled arms wrapped around his middle._

_"What are you doing here boy!?" the voice was deep, rough, gruff...and very familiar._

_"FENRIR!?" Harry shrieked in outrage as the wolf smirked down at him, clearly trying not to bust into laughter. "You scared the crap out of me you filthy mutt!" he complained shoving his glasses back up his nose and squirming free. Fenrir couldn't seem to hold it any longer and burst into laughter at Harry's accusing voice. Harry glared harder at him and Fenrir's expression dropped into pouty apologetic sort of look._

_As the Alpha, Harry's anger didn't really have any sway over him, but he hated it when Harry was mad at him anyway. Especially since Lupin had been the Alpha first and when Lupin had been alive, that had meant Harry was above Fenrir. That might not have been true now, but the man had a long habit about making Harry happy._

_"Come on Fenrir, we can talk on the way." Fenrir grinned as he followed along behind Harry, practically bouncing with joy that Harry wasn't mad at him anymore. Not caring the least that he'd made a fool of himself, and still was for that matter._

_"So what are you doing in Knockturn Alley?" Fenrir asked again, sounding concerned._

_"I'm getting my wand fixed. Ollivander couldn't so I have to go to Areotips Ancient Wand Crafters." Harry explained, but stopped to look over his shoulder at a blinking Fenrir._

_"Were you aware you're going the wrong way?" Fenrir asked his head cocked and Harry groaned again shaking his head trying to ignore the way Fenrir's eyes where laughing at him._

_"Take me there would you?" Harry he demanded rolling his eyes. Although he was playing, Fenrir could tell that he was starting to get a little grouchy._

_"Sure." he stated with a grin clapping Harry on the back. "Cheer up pup, I got good news for you. The leader of the Tawny Pack has agreed to come to that meeting of yours."_

_"Fenrir!" Harry hissed looking around before grabbing Fenrir's ear and twisting his head down the Wolfish man yelping as he tried to tug his head free. "If one of these people were to hear you then someone might decide they want to tell the one person I don't want finding out about it!" he snapped and Fenrir whimpered and nodded._

_"So he is coming then?" he demanded and the wolf nodded rubbing his ear. Harry always did have a violent temper, and it always got worse when he was under stress, and when he had a headache that was even worse, making him more prone to violence._

_"Yeah." Fenrir said, his head tilted pausing and then smiling a little. "What say we go to that shop of yours then? Before someone overhears us? Then I'll treat you to some tea." that always warmed Harry up. Tea, and especially chamomile tea, was one of Harry's weaknesses._

_"Fine." he grumbled at Fenrir, even though he smiled at him. "Did I hurt you badly?" he asked, feeling a little guilty. Fenrir snorting a little and thumping his chest._

_"I'm a werewolf Harry! Aint nothin that can hurt me!" he stated proudly grinning and Harry laughed._

_"I've missed you." Harry admitted. "How have you been?...any better?" he asked softly and watched as Fenrir's eyes and face dropped._

_"A little... but I miss Remus." he admitted shaking his head. "It gets a little better day by day but it still hurts quite a bit. What about you pup? How are you?"_

_"I'm much better now that I'm doing something." he admitted shaking his head. "I can't sit and mope forever, and this way, I can avenge my fathers." he admitted with a sigh as Fenrir nodded._

_"I'll help anyway that I can Harry." he promised with a grin and Harry smirked a little._

_"You just make sure to be at that meeting. As Alpha, the Forest Pack can't do much without you. And with peace between you and the Tawny Pack finally we might be able to surprise the bastard." Harry admitted and Fenrir laughed again and nodded._

_"Oh hell yes he'd be surprised!! Two wolf packs under one Alpha!? It's never been done!"_

_"yes, but this is for their freedom remember." he stated smirking brightly and Fenrir laughed and nodded._

_"True, but the werewolves have never made a united stand for their freedom before either." he stated smirking brightly and Fenrir laughed and nodded. "Well here's the shop." he stated indicating the small shack. The only indication that this was actually a shop was the rusted sign in front that simply said 'Areotips'._

_Taking a deep breathe he walked up to the door with his wand at the ready and entered the shop. Once his sight adjusted to the dim light in the shop his eyes moved over the room, one wall was lined from floor to ceiling with dirty, dusty, rotting shelves that held not wands, but countless jars and urns filled with an array of rare magical items in pristine condition. He recognized unicorn hair, bright Phoenix feathers in every color imaginable, still bleeding dragon heartstrings. Another wall held wood of every kind imaginable; raw blocks of it, gleaming atop the rotting shelves, though not a single speck of dirt or dust had settled onto the wood. Yes, this was definitely where Harry needed to be._

_He paused blinking a little as a gleam of white caught his eye and without thinking, he reached out to stroke the pure white wood that seemed to be pulsing under his touch. A shiver ran through Harry and he smiled at the feeling the warmth that seemed to engulf his being._

_"Please do not touch." the gruff and annoyed voice ordered. Harry turned to see an old wizard who looked as if he should have been in ancient Egypt a few dozen centuries ago. He slowly removed his hand from the wood and stared at the old man who scowled even more._

_"What do you want!?" the man demanded again and Harry tightened his grip on his wand as he moved closer to Fenrir._

_"Mr. Ollivander sent me here to get my wand fixed." Harry stated simply and the man stared at him for another long moment before taking the wand and examining it closely._

_"I do not _fix_ wands boy." he said with disgust as if that were beneath him "I [i]craft[/i] them. You clearly require a new one." he stated after examining the wand with great scrutiny. "Give me your hand please." he ordered and Harry held out his hand obediently and allowed the other to inspect it. He watched the old man trace the lines along his palm, a familiar tug at his magic showing that it was being tested again and the man gasped softly._

_"Merlin...I never thought to see this day." the old man breathed looking up at Harry with a wide grin set on the his face. "I honestly did not." he admitted patting Harry's hand. "My kind have been awaiting you for SO long dear boy." he sighed shaking his head. "Ah but I mustn't interfere." he stated looking rather sad. "I will have your wand ready for you tomorrow. Please return then." he ordered before turning and headed towards the curtained doorway at the back of the shop._

_' _Well what the hell was that all about?_ ' Harry asked himself. The man was some sort of creature...but what? And who or what has been waiting for Harry and why? The headache that had been building all day was beginning to feel like a beast was loose in his brain. But as luck would have it for the Golden Boy, although in pain, he didn't miss the odd statement the man muttered before he disappearing behind the curtain._

_"Only time will tell."_


	9. Surprises Part II

Harry groaned and scrubbed his face violently as he walked out of Areotips shaking his head hard. That blasted old man had actually kicked him out after Harry witnessed the man dismantling his wand. Of course Harry had tried to stop the man, who wouldn't!? So now Harry lost a wand, gained massive migraine and was left feeling pissed off with the equation. 

Fenrir, ignoring the scowl the boy wore, dragged him off to a grungy pub where he promptly ordered a tea for Harry and a Firewhisky for himself. 

"It went that badly then?" Fenrir finally asked and Harry after watching him sulk for a full ten minutes.

"That may very well be an understatement. I didn't think I'd ever see my wand destroyed. But then I know it's necessary...you know?" Harry said as he stared into the dim light reflecting off the Werewolf's amber drink. "It's like I might be something important. I know the prophecy being total shit, but like there's something more." he admitted pausing for a moment and then shaking his head. "It's bloody confusing is what it is! Like everything is swirling around me; I see it just can't visualize it, can't grab it.... if that makes any sense." he admitted as he took a sip of his tea and Fenrir nodded.

"Everything will make sense pup, I'm sure of it. Just do what you can and rely on those you trust to help with the rest." Fenrir assured the boy who was now grinning as if a weight was lifted. 

"Yeah, yeah you're right." he said before returning to his tea. "Fenrir, how well do you know the Alpha of the Tawny pack?" he asked and Fenrir paused for a moment his glass half raised to his lips.

"Well we've been fighting for the little territory we have for, I dunno, three years now. I know half of him." he stated and Harry blinked at him.

"Half of him?"

"Yeah, see there's two sides to every person. Werewolf or Wizard, Centaur or Goblin. They have their business side, that's war, work, disasters, stuff like that. The true nature of someone. And then they have their other side, the side that everyone sees and knows. The person that plays with their kids, kisses their wife and plans family picnics." Fenrir explained and Harry nodded.

"So how is Tanhide's business side?"

"Bloody ruthless." Fenrir bit out. "Yet, he can also be fair and very compassionate. When our Pack was down with the Pox his pack didn't attack us at all. He claims he didn't want his pack to get sick, but his pack had pox even before we were at war, they were all immune." Harry's lips twitched a little and he nodded.

"Sounds like just the guy I need." he admitted standing once his tea was done. He paused to put squeeze Fenrir's shoulder, the only sign of affection he dared in the public's eye. "See you at the meeting then." he murmured under his breath and Fenrir nodded back.

Harry sighed to himself as he made his was back through the maze of alleys until he reached 93 Diagon Alley. Entering Fred and George's shop was like being transported to another world and it always managed to bring a smile. The jam packed store was so bright and colorful, not to mention bursting with sounds and activity. Strolling through the aisles looking over their products, he couldn't help but be impressed.

"Oi Harry!" George shouted, slamming into Harry, hugging him hard, nearly knocking the boys glasses off.

"Hey George." Harry greeted grinning as he watched Fred cautiously. George was the more hyper of the two while Fred was more likely to prank you when your back was turned. "Did you guys get my letter?" he asked under his breath and they glanced around the shop and nodded before tugging Harry into the back room, hollering for one of their shopkeepers to mind the business for a bit. 

"We were right surprised getting the letter mate." Fred said as both he and Harry watched George ward the room. "Exactly who all is going to be attending this little party of yours?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"No telling." Harry admitted. "I only invited people that I trusted, and people I want as allies." he admitted and the twins leaned in together, looking puzzled, both their heads tilted towards the other. Harry fought down a chuckle at the all too familiar stance they took when pondering something. It was almost as if their heads had to be close in order to utilize the shared brain power.

"Allies? Harry why...you've broken away from Dumbledore haven't you?" Fred hissed while George just stared, too shocked to say anything. Harry hesitated for a moment looking at anything but them, before nodding.

"Dumbledore doesn't know that yet." Harry murmured. "And I intend to keep it that way until the very end." his emerald green eyes fixed onto the twins' and didn't let them go as they sat there gaping at him before identical grins spread across their lips.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up." they chorused and Harry let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Knew that old nutter was up to no good the second you stepped foot into the school!" 

"Looked at you like you were fresh meat, he did." 

"Then that business with sending you off to get killed every year!" they were talking quickly and batting off of each other like always but at least Harry was used to it now.

"Yeah, well that's one down....." Harry's voice trailed off for a moment, "um...guys...? There's more. Just promise me you won't hate me."

"For what?"

"Oh.. you know, just some Courting nonsense. I'm ...um.. i'mbeingcourtedbyBlaiseZabiniDracoMalfoyandLordVoldemort." Harry rushed out. Had the brunette not been so fascinated with his shoes he would have seen the twins jaws drop to the floor at that moment. It seemed like time stood still, no sound, no movement until finally Harry looked up at the twins. 

"We absolutely draw the line at Malfoy!" they chorused and Harry couldn't help but snickered. He knew better than to fall for their tricks. He'd seen them and Draco chatting it up a fair few times, and even better caught the three of them snogging passionately one late evening in third year. He'd never heard why the three of them had broken up but it had been unanimous and the twins were most certainly still friends with the blond heir. It was hard to stamp down the little green monster of jealousy at that memory and decided to say something before his temper got the better of him. 

"So just to get things straight...you're fine with the Dark Lord trying to win my heart - the same Dark Lord that has tried to kill me four..five times is now?" he asked lifting an eyebrow and they paused for a moment.

"...yes." they said with all seriousness at which point Harry couldn't help but to burst into laughter. And it wasn't long before the twins were as well.

"So Draco finally managed to talk to you did he?" the twins asked smirking and Harry stared at them.

"What?" was all he could manage to say.

"Oh yeah, poor fellows been mooning after you since first year."

"He dated us once...well, sort of."

"Oh come on George, it was more like us teaching him to have sex." 

"True Fred, poor kid didn't even know how to kiss." 

"We took care of that though, didn't we George." The jealousy rose inside Harry as he observed the lustful looks the twins gave each other, remembering past trysts. He tried to control by breathing deeply, but this time harry couldn't stamp it down. He let out a small feral snarl and several jars on the shelves shattered. 

"Easy there Harry!" George stated quickly as the twins shared a devious little grin. 

"So he does fancy the gorgeous blond" Fred said winking at his twin. 

"We just wanted to see if you liked him back that's all!" Harry didn't believe him, because he KNEW they'd taught Draco all sorts of things...things..that he could use on Harry. He sighed in relief as the jealousy slowly abated. 

"Sorry." he mumbled blushing hard from embarrassment of overreacting. Not to mention all the wicked dirty thoughts running through his head. He was really going to have to go on a date with everyone, he needed to know more about them so he could move on the elimination process. He just hoped he picked the right one. After all, he just hoped for love...and that he'd be loved back.

The twins snickered as they stood there, heads still tilted together, watching the green-eyed boy deep in thought. They chatted quietly with each other, and Harry knew they were giving him a moment to mull over his thoughts. Love...he didn't even really know what love felt like and slowly a panic rose in his chest.

"Sorry, I have to go." he muttered after noticing the time. The Headmaster would surely notice an extended absence and worry or worse _question_ if he wasn't careful. "Should anyone ask, I've been here all afternoon sleeping off a rather nasty headache." he said with a smirk, tossing them both a wink and they laughed and nodded. It wouldn't be the first time Harry had crashed at their place.

"Will do Harry, see you in four days." they chorused grinning and Harry smirked a little his head tilted. 

"You guys know how to get in?"

"We'll go in through Honeydukes." they chorused with a grin. "By now it's probably being watched but we have a few spells we can use to remain undetected." they admitted nodding a little before pausing. "Before we forget, Voldemort...he still a bad guy?" they asked their heads tilted and Harry smirked a bit. 

"Not to me." he stated simply and the twins laughed a little and nodded as Harry vanished out the door and went straight to The Leaky Cauldron. 

Arriving back at Hogwarts, stepping...falling rather, through the flames to land on Snape's floor, he was not surprised as was usual when he made a graceful entrance.....he had an audience. There staring at him was Neville, getting reprimanded for one reason or another by a scowling Snape. 

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." Snape said distracted by Harry's return and Neville, pleased with the break in the tongue lashing, offered him a shy, grateful smile.

"Evening Professor, mind if I borrow Neville for a moment? Thanks!" Harry stated grinning brightly at the fuming, but silent Snape as he dragged a softly sighing Neville out the door. 

"Thanks Harry...he was so mean today. It's not my fault my potions keep blowing up!" 

"I know Nev. But Nev, he does know but he can't very well yell at the Slytherin's now can he?" Harry waited a moment and then heard Neville softly gasp and grab his forearm. He turned to look at the stunned Gryffindor. "You see...he's saving face. He knows they sabotage your portions, only and idiot would miss that. He's just playing his role like the rest of us." 

Harry grabbed his still stunned friends hand and pulled him further down the hall. "Come on, duck in here." he whispered as he headed behind the portrait of the Forbidden Forest and entered the Founder's common room and calling for Itty to bring two hot butterbeers.

"Itty?" Neville asked a little baffled and Harry nodded.

"A house elf, my house elf actually." he admitted as Itty popped in with two steaming mugs of Butterbeer and Harry grinned at her. "Thanks Itty, could you tell Gordric he'll have company soon?" he asked and she lifted an eyebrow but nodded and vanished up the stairs.

"G..Gordric?" Neville stuttered and Harry nodded.

"This is the Founders Quarters." Harry explained grinning a little at the other. "I have something very important to tell you Neville." he admitted slumping into a chair and glancing at the empty fireplace, and absently thought he was going to have to get a fire in there, and some Floo Powder...not to mention find a way to get the fireplace hooked up to the Floo Network without anyone knowing....but first Neville...oh right, Neville!

"I'm not going to like the news very much am I?" he asked sighing a little as he shook his head. "Does this have anything to do with that letter that you sent me and Luna?" he asked a little hesitant and Harry nodded.

"A bit." he admitted. "In the end, it's why I decided to invite you." he continued. "You, like Luna would always be invited, after all Nev, I need people I can trust." he admitted and Neville flushed brightly. "You have always stood up for what is right Neville. You've never turned your back on me, you risked your life in the battle at the Ministry....Neville if I can't trust you then who can I trust?" Harry watched as Neville's blush grew deeper as each justification of his character was stated. "But what's more," he took a deep breathe "Neville, you and I are cousins. We're family" he admitted and Neville stared at him with eyes as wide as a House Elf.

"Harry we're not..."

"Actually, we are." Harry beamed, "we just didn't know it, no one knows it. You see before Gordric Gryffindor passed away he had a son, who had a son, who had two sons or whatever. Eventually the Gryffindor line became Potter, and Longbottom. The Longbottom's are not pure Gryffindor blood, but we're still related, and you're still a descendant of THE Gordric Gryffindor." Harry explained and Neville stared at him for a long moment.

"But Harry, Gordric died without a son. Both he and Ravenclaw." he stated simply and Harry shook his head.

"Come on, I'll prove it." he stated grinning a little as he stood up draining his mug and heading for the stairs, Neville setting down his still full glass on the table and following after Harry to pause in front of Gordric.

"Yes!?" Gordric demanded scowling at a grinning Harry.

"This is Neville Sir." Harry said. "Neville Longbottom." Gordric's eyes brightened a little and he examined Neville closely.

"Yes, yes he is." Gordric stated. "I do not even need to test you to know that magic signature." he admitted and Neville flushed a bright beet red and Gordric chuckled. "I bet your a genius when it comes to Herbology are you not? Touch a plant and know precisely what it requires, how to make it flourish, I would even wager that you are able to identify it's magical properties..hmm?" The Founders stern gaze softened as Neville nervously nodded his head. "A Gryffindor trait." he stated proudly.

"You...you mean my..that...talent, it's hereditary!?" he demanded and Gordric laughed and nodded. 

"Indeed!. It skips several generations, that is why your family was unaware of it." he explained. "But you my boy will be able to grow plants that no one ever has before. I believe yours will be the strongest in ages!" he admitted and Neville flushed again, this time with pride.

"I never realized." he admitted softly. Harry, knowing this must be a lot for his cousin to take in gently patted his back to not only show his support but he was proud of him.

"No one did Nev." he admitted shaking his head. "I didn't know, hell Dumbledore doesn't even know, and try not to let him find out huh?" he asked smirking a little Neville lifting an eyebrow. 

"What? Why not Harry?" he asked puzzled.

"Because you would die an 'untimely and purely accidental death.' Dumbledore has an agenda my dear cousin, and can't afford to have any powerful magic getting in the way. And by powerful magic I mean magic of any of the Founder's descendants. We are a threat to his reign of power." Harry explained Gordric nodding growling lightly.

"Why don't you speak inside so I can join in?" Gordric suggested before leaving the portrait, undoubtedly heading to the one in his sitting room. Pulling his stunned cousin through the entrance Harry was surprised to be met by some very giddy elves intent on inspecting Neville thoroughly. The tall Gryffindor continued to blush fiercely as they went on about another great Gryffindor, and how very lucky they were. 

They talked through the night, keying Neville in on everything, and simply getting close with each other, family bonding time, Harry realized, was always a nice thing and something he truly wanted more of. Gordric had 'gifted' Neville all of the Gryffendor Herbology tools. And Harry had promised they'd retrieve them from the family vaults as soon as it was safe. Neville had nearly passed out with pure joy. 

The following morning after Neville had left, Bitty presented Harry with a long narrow package. There nestled in satin was his wand and it was a truly beautiful thing. He ran his fingers over the pure white rowan and gasped at the warmth that pulsed from his fingertips up through his arm. As he lifted the wand from the box, he saw a not beneath and quickly opened it to learn that the core consisted of unicorn hair, and ground albino dragon scales. The wand was nine inches and the handle was carved with foxes and vines in great detail. Harry realized that Areotip's really was a wand _crafter_ , because the wand was not just a wand, it was Harry.

Sighing, Harry reluctantly sheathed his wand and focused on the many tasks he needed to complete that day. Finishing the cup of tea that was brought with his wand, he got up, straightened his ropes and headed down to the main common room. Going by nothing more than a magical hunch, he chose the stairway to the left of Gordric's and followed the stairs down until he came face to face with the austere Founder. 

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as the two studied each other, neither blinking, neither willing to be the first to break the silence, thereby losing the upper hand. 

"Is there a reason that you are here?" Salazar demanded, clearly annoyed that the brat in front of him would not speak first.

"My name is Harry Potter sir. And I am seeking entrance to you chambers in the hopes that we might discuss a few things." he stated simply. "I've...well you, I've just come from Gringotts and..." Harry growled in frustration. ' _Merlin he's intimidating, even for a bloody portrait_ ' he thought to himself.

"Stop fidgeting and stuttering like an idiot and tell me the purpose for your presence!" Salazar demanded and Harry's eyes widened a little and his heart raced. Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight, squared his shoulders and met the penetrating gaze of Salazar.

"I beg your pardon sir, but your hostility is neither warranted nor appreciated." he snapped back at Salazar who had the decency to appear startled. "That is no way to address me, Harry Potter, Heir of Gryffindor, especially when I am the one who just inherited your fortunes!" he snapped his eyes narrowing. "Now, if you are done yelling at me I would like to discuss a few things...starting with the inheritance." 

"My fortunes you say....well that does warrant a discussion I suppose." he mused watching the Gryffindor intently before scoffing. "I can sense that you possess Slytherin blood, though not an amount sufficient enough to be an Heir." Salazar deducted. "Therefore it can only be that the TRUE Heir is not worthy and you are all that remains." Salazar said with a dramatic sweeping of his arm as if to signal that the discussion had drawn to a close. Harry felt as if the Lord Slytherin was keeping something from him, but he pressed that particular topic no further.

"If you insist upon furthering your line of questioning, I suggest you come inside and we shall speak in the privacy of my former quarters." he snapped but Harry nodded and step through the portrait, the strong wards and into the main room. 

Once inside Harry realized they were almost identical to Gordric's as far as the layout, but there was definitely a difference in interests. While Gordric's main room resembled a comfortable sitting room with soft, overstuffed furniture and book lined walls; Salazar's was more like a potions lab where work tables and countless cauldrons dominated the room and the shelved walls were filled with every potion ingredient imaginable crammed into jars, boxes and urns. Not to mention that everything was caked in what looked liked decades worth of dust; no energetic team of loyal house elves here - that was for sure. Harry did find two armchairs near the fireplace in at the back of the room. Seeing Salazar appear in the frame above the fireplace, Harry proceeded there and flopped down into on of the dark, forest green armchairs. Once the dust settled from him taking his seat he noticed that the chair was trimmed in silver.....' _I'd take this over the gold and maroon any day_ ' he thought to himself before catching himself. 

"So Mr. Potter, you said that you wished to discuss matters with me?" Salazar demanded pulling Harry away from his internal House color debate. 

"Yes Sir." he admitted. "There are quite a few things, but maybe I could start with the most important?" he said offering a shy smile.

"And that would be?" he said in a voice that showed his interest even though his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Wizarding, and more specifically Pure Blood culture. These are difficult times and I have found myself at the center of things carrying a great responsibility. I'm playing a game but not too sure about the rules. I need to know customs, protocol, etiquette, habits,...um rituals, table manners...anything, everything!" he exclaimed. "There are plans in motion within the wizarding world, within the Pure Blood hierarchy to be exact and I need that information in order to play my role." he gasped out as he ran a shaking hand through his now long and shaggy hair. 

"This will take a considerable amount of time Mr. Potter." Salazar warned and Harry nodded.

"I'm willing to take all the time I need." he admitted. "I'm willing to study for years on the wizarding laws if I have to. But the basics of the culture should be enough to get me started on my goals." he admitted nodding and Salazar smirked a little. "I'm willing to take all the time that's needed." he admitted. "If we could start with the basics that should tide me over so I can at least continue on towards my goals while you keep teaching me in more detail?" he said more as a question than a statement." But Salazar nodded, obviously agreeing with his idea. 

"Well then Mr. Potter, you are about to get the learning of a lifetime. So you had better pay attention." 

"Yes Sir." Harry stated with a small smile, listening intently as Salazar began the lesson.


	10. Dates Part I

Harry sighed a little staring at himself in the mirror nervously,trying to make his hair lie flat, he just wants it to behave for ONCE! But no, it was as wild as everywhere, completely all over the damn place. It was starting to piss him off. It was also getting very long, he wondered if he shouldn't cut it a little?

"You look fine Harry." Gordric supplied looking amused as Harry fussed with his fancy robes that Tot had run out to grab for him. They shimmered lightly with green showing off his brilliant green eyes. His hair, which seamed to have grown out over night, along with his magic, again, now fell to his cheeks in messy spiky uncontrollable waves that made him look as if he'd had a quick shag.

In all honesty Harry liked it like that, but he was due in a half an hour to head off to Hogsmead for his first date with Blaise. Dumbledore had offered Harry three days off to go into Hogsmead to meet with his Courtier's. He was so damn nervous.

"Are you sure? I mean. I look like I just woke up!"

"you always look like that." Tot supplied giggling and harry ground turning and flopping onto the bed. He briefly wondered if this was how normal teenagers felt? For once he wasn't worried about being killed, he wasn't worried about finding some Heir of a dead wizard, he wasn't worried about the war, he was just worried about Blaise thinking he was a slob or something.

"You look Dashing Harry." Gordric promised smiling a little and Harry snorted a little scrubbing his face a little.

"You'll be late! Go go!" Tot ordered giggling furiously Harry shooting her a glare. 

"You, are an evil, miniature House Elf." he growled Tot only cackling louder as Harry rushed down the stairs nearly tripping over a rug and falling for a moment before continuing on his way ignoring the giggling first years, never noticing the blushes he was creating as he flew through the halls. No, he wasn't half panicked, what gave you that idea?

"Harry...are you alright?" Blaise asked worried about Harry as the Gryffindor skidded to a half and bent over panting hard. 

"Yes.. fine... hold on...breathing." Harry managed to stammer and Blaise laughed a little and patted Harry's shoulder grinning.

"You didn't spend the last half hour worrying in front of a mirror did you?" he asked smiling and Harry glared at the laughing once again Blaise.

"i love what you did with your hair!" he said grinning a little and Harry forgave him as he grinned.

"i like what you've done with yours." he admitted reaching out to hesitantly touch the others hair which had been chopped off. Blaise however scowled.

"Draco and Pansy got into a heated argument last night and a few spells where launched." he admitted. "Something about 'Draco wasn't allowed to be gay because he belongs to..' sort of thing." he admitted and harry scowled a little. "Pansy's spell involved very sticky slime that hit my full on in the head." he smirked a little. "lucky it wasn't Draco though or he wouldn't have come out of his room until his hair grew back."

"so, whats Pansy afraid of these days?" harry asked trying to be as innocent as Possible but Blaise snickered a little not believing it for an instant.

"Is this because she tried to claim Draco or because she hit me with a hex?" he asked amused despite the answer and Harry scowled.

"Both A and B and I'm adding a C" he admitted. "filthy little whores shouldn't be dissing gays." he stated simply and Blaise burst into laughter and gently took Harry's hand leading him down the street.

"I know we're only supposed to go to Hogsmead but was there somewhere else you'd like to go?" Blaise asked smiling a little his head tilted and Harry hesitated.

"How would we get there? Floo? I hate floo." he admitted scowling a little and Blaise chuckled.

"I'm over Seventeen." he admitted "i can Apparate now." Blaise chirped proudly grimacing a little as Harry's face scrunched up. 

"hate that too." he admitted his hand squeezing the others. "do you mind if we go to Muggle London? I haven't been in a long time and I'm sick of people staring at me." he admitted glaring at a couple of first years who where whispering excitedly and pointing over at harry.

"Sod Off." Blaise demanded hissing at the girls who screamed, terrified of the scary slytherin and raced off into the school harry chuckling a little as Blaise continued leading harry down the path heading for Hogsmead. "We'll apparate when we get to Hogsmead, i''m sure Dumbledore will know anyway but he wont say anything unless were caught."

harry snorted a little and sneered lightly at the thought of Dumbledore chewing out his perfect little pawn. It would never happen, the old fool was too dead set on believing everything was going his way. The man was powerful, wise, intelligent, and was an amazing strategist but the man was blind. That was alright, it worked perfectly to Harry's advantage.

"Dumbledore's a great man." harry stated smiling a little as several third year Gryffindor's passed them, coming in from the lake, they smiled back mumbling excitedly at the smile as they passed and Harry snorted a little under his breath. "fucking bastard wont keep his nose out of my business either." he stated simply his eyes narrowed and Blaise looked a little startled before he laughed and gently took Harry's hand, leading him out of the gates and into Hogsmead.

"so I take it your not as into Dumbledore as everyone has been led to believe?" Blaise asked with a rather surprised expression and harry nodded.

"up until the end of last year, I was his perfect little pawn i'll admit." Harry mumbled softly as Blaise wrapped an arm around harry as they Apparated to the Apparation point in muggle London. "he had me believing all sorts of Lies." harry finished as he stepped off the Terminal, struggling not to toss Blaise across the room for touching him like that, It had been necessary to get hem there. Fortunately Blaise seamed to realize Harry's struggle because he let go right away.

"Well your not anymore, and it seams as if you have something planned?" he asked his head tilted as Harry snorted and lead the way down the street. He wanted to pick up some clothes for himself. Ones that FIT!

"If you think I'm going to tell you what I have planned Mr. Zabini you have are dead wrong." he teased smirking a little and Blaise pouted a little trailing after harry.

"why not?" he asked his lower lip quivering in a pout and harry snorted a little.

"because in all honesty? I don't trust you." harry admitted simply and Blaise gaped at him for a moment before he grinned a little watching harry.

"honestly I don't blame you." he admitted following Harry into he nearest clothing shop and looking around wide eyed. "Are we shopping?" he asked his eyes gleaming with excitement and harry gaped a little at him.

"you like shopping?" he asked with a small smirk and Blaise nodded.

"ALL Slytherin's like shopping Harry, it's in our blood." he stated with a grin and Harry laughed a little, for an hour they shopped, tried on clothes and Blaise kept offering Harry tips and advice on his style. Harry greatly appreciated the help to be honest, since he didn't have a damn clue what he was supposed to wear or how he looked in anything.

He ended up getting nice, tight fitting clothes that had Blaise drooling, and Blaise picked out two outfits that he ordered harry to wear to Draco and Tom's Dates, Harry didn't know why but he trusted Blaise's judgment on that and he nodded in agreement spending a good amount of his money on the muggle clothing. He'd never expected to have such an amazing time shopping, but Blaise kept cracking jokes about the muggle apparel and the muggles that had harry stuffing his hand into his mouth to keep quiet. The next step was to ditch Harry's glasses and he quickly got some nice new contacts. By that time both boys where starving.

"Harry?" Blaise asked softly as they wandered the muggle shops, looking for somewhere nice to eat that peeked their interests. "if you don't trust us..." there was a pause. "Why are you doing this? Letting us court you I mean." he asked pausing in front of a Pizza shop his head tilted a little and Harry nodded his agreement as they walked inside.

"I don't trust you at all, you're not so bad, you never picked on me or mocked me, pretty much ignored me." he admitted and Blaise nodded. "but your still a slytherin, and worse than that a slytherin that I don't know anything about." harry admitted smiling as their Waiter came over and asked what they wanted to drink. Harry ordered two root beers since Blaise looked clueless.

"i get that you don't trust us harry." Blaise said smiling a little in amusement and Harry chuckled a little and poked his ice cubes biting his lip a little. 

"i don't trust you. Yet." he admitted nodding. "i don't trust any of you, for many reasons, your a mystery, Draco was always a Git, Toms always been trying to kill me, the list is endless." he paused for a moment poking at his drink. "but I WANT to trust you, I want to try.. I want, to have real friends for once in my life. Someone who isn't clinging to me because I'm the Boy Who Lived, or because I'm powerful, or because they want a piece of my fame." he admitted shaking his head and Blaise smiled a little watching him a little.

"you know, that's why I like you so much." Blaise admitted softly watching Harry more intently now. "your always willing to give someone another chance if they deserve it. Your always willing to try and you almost always succeed. You never let your fame go to your head, and these days, I almost dare to say you hate the attention they try to lavish on you." he stated simply watching harry still as the Gryffindor started to blush.

"We don't blame you for not trusting us, in fact I'm almost certain every single one of us has expected, and expects it." he admitted shaking his head a little. "I'm just very glad your giving us the chance to show that were not bad people, and that we wont hurt you." he admitted smiling and Harry grinned back a little as their ordered pizza came. They ate silently for a long while and Harry finally sighed.

"Thank you Blaise." he murmured smiling a little. "that was...almost exactly what I needed to hear." he admitted munching on his third slice of pizza. He had started really filling out and he was constantly hungry now, something Gordric had explained was because of the energy his expanding magic was taking. 

Blaise smiled at him and nodded. "anytime Harry." he promised nibbling on his own food. He hadn't even eaten half a slice, But then, Blaise never ate much. "so, about that meeting your having?" Blaise asked, deciding to push his luck a little. Harry just snickered a little.

"Not happening Blaise." he stated simply ignoring the way the tall dark skinned boy sulked. Honestly though, harry had enjoyed his day out in muggle London very much, and he and Blaise talked well into the hours of the night, almost refusing to return to Hogwarts as they traded idea's on how to make McGonagall's hair go gray before it's time.


End file.
